Os Garotos da Minha Vida
by lilybraun
Summary: Molly Weasley fala sobre a vida de cada um de seus filhos - e sobre como cada um deles lhe é especial.
1. Prólogo

**disclaimer:** nenhum dos personagens citados nessa fanfiction me pertence - embora eu esteja aceitando weasleys embrulhados pra presente no natal :D

* * *

**OS GAROTOS DA MINHA VIDA**

PRÓLOGO

Eu sempre sonhei ter filhos. Nasci em uma época de transição entre o comportamento da mulher antiga e da mulher moderna: segundo as convenções sociais de minha época, eu podia ter meu trabalho e casar com quem eu desejasse, mas minha maior felicidade e satisfação deveria estar em ter minha própria família e cuidar bem dela. Apesar do que muitas mulheres possam pensar, eu sempre acreditei nisso, e sempre fui feliz assim.

Uma de minhas primeiras lembranças é estar sentada em meu pequeno quarto de paredes rosadas, embalando com ternura uma boneca de porcelana cuja roupa, costurada com carinho por minha mãe, era uma das mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto até então. Poucos anos depois, aos 9 anos, com a morte de minha adorável mãe, passei a tomar conta de meus irmãos mais novos, Gideon e Fabiano, como se tivessem nascido de mim. Meu pai nunca mais se casou, o que fez com que, desde cedo, eu tivesse que aprender a cuidar de nossa casa e de nossa família como ela havia cuidado: enquanto estava em casa, eu lavava, passava, cozinhava e, antes de acabar meu dia, colocava meus irmãos na cama e lhes contava uma bela história para dormir.

Mais mocinha, em Hogwarts, eu deixei um pouco de lado meu sonho de ter uma família grande e feliz, e passei a me dedicar com afinco às aulas. Criada em uma casa de puros-sangue, sem nunca ter tido contato com uma vida que não envolvesse a magia, eu a tinha como tão cotidiana que poucas vezes a levava a sério. Ao entrar na escola, entretanto, minha visão mudou: eu percebi que aquilo que eu considerava tão normal era tudo, menos comum. A magia me encantou, me arrebatou por completo, tomou todo o meu tempo e todos os meus pensamentos. Eu me esforçava, estudava, dava tudo o que podia para me destacar nas aulas e conseguir fazer sempre as melhores poções, os melhores feitiços. Hoje, posso dizer com orgulho que, além de mãe e esposa, sou dona de 7 NIEM's, o que é de fazer inveja a muitas bruxinhas mais novas por aí. Meu futuro como medibruxa estava praticamente garantido: Dumbledore era um grande fã de minhas poções curativas, e tinha acabado de me indicar para ser a protegida de um amigo curandeiro, conceituadíssimo, no St. Mungus assim que eu terminasse a escola. Mas então eu conheci Arthur e tudo mudou.

Ele era um ano mais velho, esperto e sagaz como poucas pessoas que eu havia conhecido durante a minha vida. Suas piadas me faziam rir, seus olhos azuis me tiravam o fôlego e seus cabelos vermelhos, tão parecidos em tom e textura com os meus, me encantavam quando se misturavam aos meus próprios cabelos enquanto ele se inclinava para me beijar. Quase sem perceber, de repente me vi imaginando novamente algo que há alguns anos eu havia deixado de lado: uma casa cheia de sorrisos infantis, cheia de ruivinhos de olhos azuis, cheirando às tortas de maçã que minha mãe fazia quando eu era pequeninna. Uma das coisas que definitivamente me conquistaram em meu Arthur foi descobrir que ele, como eu, sonhava em ter uma casa grande, cheia de crianças e felicidade.

Naquela época, a atmosfera era de medo. A ascensão do Lord das Trevas fazia com que cada vez mais as pessoas temessem por seus futuros e pelo futuro de seus entes queridos. Eu não diria que isso me forçou a me decidir, mas admito que teve uma grande influência: às vésperas de minha formatura, eu deixei meus NIEM's, deixei meus professores, deixei o conforto da minha cama de dossel na torra da Grifinória para fugir com o homem que eu amava. E jamais me arrependi.

Jamais me arrependi porque Arthur me fez mais feliz do que qualquer mulher que já conheci foi. Jamais me arrependi porque Arthur me consolou, segurou minha mão e me deu forças para superar todas as tristezas e dificuldades que encontrei. Jamais me arrependi porque Arthur realizou meu maior sonho: encheu minha casa de cachos ruivos, de espertos olhos infantis e de felicidade.

Porque meus filhos são meu bem maior. São o que eu mais quis na minha vida, são o que eu mais amo. Meus garotos são a minha própria vida. E é sobre cada um deles, sobre suas particularidades, sobre suas excentricidades, sobre suas diferenças, sobre o que os torna especiais, que eu vou escrever agora.

* * *

**N/A**: ufa! finalmente consegui começar a escrever essa fic! Já tinha pensado em escrevê-la uma vez, mas hoje resolvi colocar no papel. Taí. Vou tentar postar o primeiro capítulo o mais rápido possível. Espero que gostem! E ah, aceito reviews, viu? :D

Beijos,

Lily.


	2. Gui

**GUI**

Um dois maiores sustos que já levei em toda a minha vida foi descobrir minha primeira gravidez: menos de um mês após meu casamento com Arthur, comecei a sentir enjôos e vertigens que, quando notados por minha tia Muriel – na época, muito mais gentil e muito menos gagá do que é hoje – não deixaram dúvidas acerca do fato de que um Weasley estava a caminho. Eu, que pensava que todo aquele mal estar era fruto apenas das muitas noites em claro que passei, bem, aproveitando a vida de casada, fiquei mais de uma hora prostrada na minha poltrona preferida da casa de minha tia, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, quando ela disse com um tom casual 'ora, Molly, não seja tolinha. Você está grávida, querida' depois de eu dizer o que estava sentindo.

Pensei que Arthur fosse ficar um pouco frustrado por termos encomendado nosso primeiro bebê tão cedo, sem ao menos termos aproveitado satisfatoriamente o casamento. Relutei um pouco em contar a novidade para meu marido, mas, ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele ficou tão feliz que quase explodiu o pequeno apartamento [Arthur havia insistido que começássemos nossa vida de casados morando perto dos trouxas, que, segundo ele, eram extremamente benevolentes com seus vizinhos recém-casados] em que morávamos com as faíscas douradas e vermelhas que saíram de sua varinha quando ouviu a notícia. 'Um menino, certamente, um menino! Precisamos de um macacãozinho dos Chudley Cannons! Precisamos de uma manta da Grifinória! Precisamos de fraldas, e mamadeiras, e chocalhos, e...' ele dizia para si mesmo, feliz, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento mandando corujas, patronos e outros tipos de mensagens para todos os nossos conhecidos informando que, em menos de 9 meses, teríamos mais um membro em nossa família.

Apesar de inesperada, minha gravidez foi tranqüila. Eu passava a maior parte dos meus dias visitando minhas velhas tias, minhas primas e minhas amigas da época de Hogwarts. Falávamos sobre a gravidez, tricotávamos roupinhas de bebê, elas me davam conselhos de todos os tipos sobre quais as melhores poções para tomar durante a gestação, o que devia deixar preparado para o dia do parto e quais as melhores formas de dar banho em um pequeno bruxinho. Era divertido e, mais do que isso, alentador para uma jovem futura mãe saber que havia tantas pessoas ao meu lado dispostas a me ajudar. Quando chegava em casa, no final da tarde, tomava um banho demorado e fazia o jantar para Arthur, que, apesar de sempre chegar exausto do Ministério, sempre encontrava um tempo para perguntar como havia sido meu dia, como estava o bebê e para notar cada pequena mudança que acontecia em meu corpo enquanto a gravidez avançava.

Guilherme Arthur Weasley nasceu às 10 horas e 42 minutos da manhã do dia 29 de Novembro de 1970, depois de um trabalho de parto que durou mais de 10 horas. Eu estava assustada, com dores escabrosas e morrendo de medo quando um Arthur acordado pelos gritos da esposa no meio da noite, descabelado e sem saber o que fazer, me levou para os curandeiros. Apesar de ter doído mais do que se um mini-pufe estivesse saindo do meu nariz, o parto não teve complicações.

Eu nunca me esquecerei da primeira vez em que peguei meu bebê no colo: quentinho, com cheiro de creme de baunilha e leite, seus ralos cabelos vermelhos formando um único cacho no alto da cabeça, ele era a coisa mais perfeita que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Arthur chegou com timidez ao meu lado enquanto eu olhava embevecida para o nosso filho, e eu vi lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos enquanto ele dizia 'Que belo rapaz você é... Vai se chamar Guilherme, como o seu avô'.

* * *

Eu não estaria mentindo se dissesse que Gui sempre foi o filho que menos trabalho me deu. Apesar de ter sido extremamente mimado não apenas por Arthur e eu, mas por todos os tios, primos e agregados Weasley durante os dois anos em que foi filho único, ele parecia não se deixar afetar por isso, como se soubesse que a situação em que ele era o pequeno rei da casa era passageira e que logo teria mais um, dois, seis irmãos com quem dividir as atenções.

Talvez por esse mesmo motivo, Gui sempre foi extremamente responsável. Mesmo enquanto único filho, eu via suas qualidades de irmão mais velho aflorarem diariamente, no cuidado que ele tinha com seus brinquedos, em sua postura séria enquanto usava a varinha de brinquedo para tentar produzir feitiços complexos para um menino de três anos ['ingáudium lovonosa!', ele dizia, apontando para os frutos da macieira-brava que havia no quintal de nossa casa, causando um leve chacoalhar na planta']. Ele também sempre foi extremamente inteligente. Aprendeu a ler sozinho, aos dois anos e meio. Com cinco anos, fazia com perfeição as contas de matemática que encontrava nos livros didáticos de trouxas que seu pai colecionava. No fundo do meu coração, eu achava que, apesar de toda a velada pressão dos Weasley para que ele fosse para a Grifinória quando entrasse em Hogwarts, seu sangue Prewett iria falar mais alto e ele acabaria na Corvinal, como meus pais e irmãos. Devo admitir que fiquei um pouco chocada ao receber, na manhã do dia 2 de setembro de 1981, a carta de Dumbledore dizendo que o chapéu seletor mal havia encostado na cabeça de Gui quando gritou 'GRIFINÓRIA!' com todas as forças que um chapéu milenar pode ter.

Em Hogwarts, ele sempre foi um aluno exemplar. Desde o primeiro ano, suas notas eram de dar inveja a qualquer um, o que me orgulhava até que meu peito de mãe ficasse estufado. Todos os anos, depois das provas, eu recebia cartas dos professores dizendo sobre o quão felizes eles estavam por poderem tido a oportunidade de trabalhar com um rapazinho tão esperto e dedicado quanto era o meu Gui. Eu via nele a projeção de tudo o que eu poderia ter sido se tivesse optado pela minha vida profissional ao invés de escolher ficar com o amor da minha vida: inteligência e dedicação combinavam-se e resultavam em notas perfeitas, que, anos mais tarde, levaram-no a ser o mais jovem desfazedor de feitiços que o Gringotes já contratara em toda a sua história. Além de ser o melhor aluno do ano, Gui também sempre soube conquistar as pessoas desde o primeiro olhar: de seus professores aos calouros, do professor Dumbledore a Madame Rosmerta, todos se encantavam com o charme solene e humilde do meu garotinho de olhos azuis. Eu não me espantei quando o distintivo prateado de monitor chegou junto com a carta de material escolar, antes que ele ingressasse no quinto ano; tampouco me foi uma surpresa quando, antes do início de seu último ano em Hogwarts, uma coruja trouxe uma carta de felicitações e um belo distintivo dourado informando que ele tinha sido escolhido chefe dos monitores – a falta de surpresa, entretanto, não fez com que Arthur e eu nos sentíssemos menos orgulhosos por ver que o nosso bebê estava se tornando um homem tão digno.

Com os amigos, Gui também sempre foi um ótimo rapaz. Desde pequeno, era um amigo leal e sensato, do tipo que as outras mães gostavam que andasse com os seus filhos e sempre convidavam para passar um pedaço das férias, ou mesmo uma tarde regada a suco de abóbora, tortinhas de caramelo e quadribol com a família. É engraçado lembrar que a fidelidade de Gui a seus amigos foi a única coisa que fez com que ele me causasse problemas em toda a sua vida: numa bela tarde, eu recebi uma carta um tanto chocada de Dumbledore me informando que, para seu espanto, o sempre muito controlado Gui havia dado um soco no nariz de Edmundo McNair e o mandado para a enfermaria. Consternada, mandei um berrador para meu filho, no qual eu falava coisas sobre como ele havia me decepcionado, como aquele comportamento estava fora dos padrões que eu esperava dele e como ele iria levar um bom puxão de orelha quando chegasse em casa. No mesmo dia, nossa coruja retornou com um bilhete de Gui: 'Mamãe, McNair chamou minha amiga Daisy Browm de sangue-ruim. Eu tinha que defendê-la. Amor, Gui'.

Entretanto, ninguém é perfeito, e o meu Gui não seria o único a ficar de fora dessa afirmação. Todos temos um fraco, e o fraco dele eram as mulheres. Não que ele fosse mulherengo, mas era um fato conhecido por toda a família que Gui sempre teve a tendência de se envolver com garotas muito bonitas, mas que só sabiam trazer problemas para ele. No sexto ano, seu namoro com a salafrária Lisa Carmichael, uma morena baixinha da Corvinal, um ano mais nova e mais namoradeira do que Sirius Black quando jovem, terminou com um Gui desiludido trancado no quarto durante todas as férias de verão, ouvindo 'O amor é um jogo de snap explosivo / e explodiu o meu coração', de Celestina Warbeck e suspirando enquanto olhava com cara de cachorrinho para a foto em que ele e Lisa apareciam juntos sob o azevinho. Enquanto morou no Egito a serviço do Gringotes, envolveu-se com Artemisia Ptolomeu, que, segundo as más línguas, descendia por parte de mãe da rainha Cleópatra e que, como ela, gostava de usar os homens que a amavam para conseguir o que queria – de vestidos a cargos no Ministério da Magia egípcio. Quando ele voltou para a Inglaterra, a proximidade dos pais, dos amigos e dos irmãos, juntamente com sua maturidade [e uma extensa lista de namoros que acabavam mal], fizeram com que pensávamos que ele estava a salvo de se envolver com mais uma bela sirigaita, que iria iludi-lo e depois destruir seu coração. Foi então que surgiu Fleur Delacour.

Fleur era, sem dúvida, a mais bela das namoradas que Gui já tivera. Seus cabelos louro-prateados caíam com graça sobre as costas magras, e quando ela sorria, formavam-se duas adoráveis covinhas em seu rosto. Era suave, delicada e gentil. Os rapazes todos imediatamente se encantaram com ela quando Gui nos apresentou a moça como 'minha noiva' e a levou para passar algumas semanas das férias em nossa casa. Aparentemente, só eu via a dissimulação por baixo de suas pestanas douradas. Cada palavrinha dela, cada pedacinho do sotaque que encantava meu filho me desesperava, pois eu sabia que aquilo ia acabar destruindo Gui mais uma vez. Ela era nova demais, bela demais para que eu pudesse confiar o coração do meu filho querido a ela sem hesitar. Mas eu também não era cega aos sentimentos dele: Gui a amava tanto, idolatrava tanto aquele rosto bonito e delicado, que eu torcia para que estivesse errada a respeito da garota. Apesar de toda a versão do começo, aceitei que o amor de Fleur por Gui era tão verdadeiro quanto o que ele sentia por ela quando, depois da batalha na Torre de Astronomia, ela chorou de desespero ao pensar que ele estava morto. Mas o momento em que ela se tornou uma filha para o meu coração foi aquele em que ela viu o belo rosto de meu filho dilacerado pelas garras sujas de Fenrir Greyback e ainda assim quis casar-se com ele – para ela, assim como para mim, não importava a cicatriz que o rosto de Gui iria ostentar a partir daquele dia, mas sim toda a lealdade, coragem, inteligência, sensatez que o homem que a tinha possuía.

No dia do casamento dos dois, eu estava emocionada e orgulhosa. Havia trabalhado durante semanas para que aquele momento fosse especial, e, aparentemente, havia conseguido: a tenda estava armada, a comida estava pronta, as bebidas estavam geladas e o juiz estava a caminho. Ao passar pela porta do quarto do Gui, antes de descer para ajudar os outros a recepcionarem os convidados, não resisti a dar uma última espiada em meu primogênito antes que ele se casasse com a mulher que amava. Entrei devagar e sem barulho pela porta entreaberta para poder admirá-lo sem que ele me notasse. Mesmo que meus olhos não fossem os olhos de uma mãe cuidadosa, não podiam deixar de notar o quanto ele estava bonito: suas vestes bem cortadas acentuavam a classe de seu corpo magro, mas musculoso; os cabelos vermelhões reluziam; os olhos azuis brilhavam de felicidade e entusiasmo, fazendo com que a cicatriz no rosto não parecesse mais do que uma manchinha milesimal em meio a toda aquela alegria. Ele estava se olhando no espelho e, quando me notou no quarto, olhou para mim e sorriu, o mesmo sorriso que me dava quando, ainda garoto, conseguia acertar uma de suas equações de matemática, ou quando me abraçava com seus bracinhos sardentos depois de uma travessura: singelo, gentil, amoroso. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver a alegria estampada em seu rosto, a prerrogativa de um futuro brilhante pela frente. Ele andou devagar em minha direção e me abraçou forte. 'Não chore, mãe. Eu estou tão feliz. Esperei tanto por esse dia', Gui disse, com a voz um pouco apertada na garganta, como se segurasse o choro. 'Espero que um dia Fleur e eu sejamos tão felizes quanto você e o meu pai foram, e que criemos nossos filhos como você nos criou'. E foi então que eu soube que tinha feito um bom trabalho.

* * *

**N/A**: primeiro, os primogênitos! O Gui sempre foi o meu segundo Weasley preferido [o primeiro é o Jorge, claro 3] e eu adorei escrever esse capítulo! Ele ficou um pouco comprido porque eu achei necessário descrever um pouco a gravidez da Molly, sabe, era o primeiro filho e tal, uma mãe novinha, achei que ia ser legal. Espero que vocês gostem! Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas ou elogios? **_REVIEW_**!

Ah! E eu gostaria de agradecer os reviews da **Liz Tav**, do **skr1.**, da **Mady** e da **'iara.b**, e também agradeço a todos os que estão acompanhando a história. Devo admitir que ter um número legal de leitores me animou bastante a escrever um capítulo novo logo depois de publicar o prólogo :)

Beijos,

Lily.


	3. Carlinhos

**CARLINHOS**

Carlinhos sempre me foi o mais estranho de todos os meus filhos, apesar de ser aquele cuja personalidade e temperamento mais se pareciam com os meus: tímido, superprotetor, teimoso e absolutamente carinhoso, eu sempre me diverti com a idéia de que, se eu fosse um homem, provavelmente seria parecida com ele. Fisicamente, ele também havia puxado os Prewett: mais baixo e mais forte do que os irmãos, com seus cabelos eram de um tom mais vermelho do que o deles e seus olhos castanhos e sonhadadores, ele era tão parecido com meus irmãos mais novos que, quando Gideon e Fabiano foram assassinados pelos Comensais d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, eu ia ao quarto de Carlinhos todas as noites e chorava em silêncio enquanto observava o sono do meu menino, vendo um pedaço da vida de meus irmãos em cada uma das pequenas sardas de seu rosto.

Ele nasceu numa madrugada fria de Dezembro de 1972, quando eu acordei para uma xícara de chá e senti minha cama molhada pelo líquido da bolsa amniótica. Desse vez, não me desesperei e nem me dei ao trabalho de fazer com que Arthur se desesperasse: acordei-o com um beijo no rosto e disse 'querido, o bebê está pronto. Apronte Gui e me encontre no hospital' antes de desaparatar. Ele nasceu menos de duas horas depois, um rapagão saudável e com pulmões de aço, com olhos muito escuros e cabelos tão vermelhos que pareciam fogo em brasa.

A magia do sangue de Carlinhos se manifestou muito antes da magia de qualquer um de seus irmão. Ainda no berço, antes de conseguir balbuciar 'mamá', ele fazia seus brinquedos flutuarem a mais de um palmo acima de sua cabeça e depois fazia-os cair quando batia palmas com suas mãozinhas gordinhas, repetindo a brincadeira o dia todo e dando risadas deliciosas todas as vezes em que o fazia. O único brinquedo que ele não fazia flutuar e cair era um pequeno dragão azul de pelúcia que ele chamava de Alberto, o qual era seu brinquedo favorito e estava com ele desde o dia de seu nascimento, quando uma Sibila Trelawney com cara de quem havia bebido muito xerez inesperadamente entrou em meu quarto no hospital para um visita rápida, levando um pequeno embrulho para o recém-nascido. 'Tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar do presente', ela disse com o olhar perdido na infinitude da parede branca acima da minha cama, antes de sair de maneira tão inesperada quanto entrou.

Quando criança, Carlinhos era adorável: gorducho, tímido e desastrado, seguia o irmão mais velho pela casa com toda a adoração que um irmãozinho pode ter por um irmãozão, detonava a mobília com um olhar nas raras vezes em que ficava com raiva e, sempre que possível, estava agarrado a um bom pedaço de torta de rins ou pudim de abóbora. Gui era seu melhor amigo, e eles faziam de tudo juntos – de pescar a desgnomizar o jardim –, até o dia em que Gui foi para Hogwarts. Carlinhos ficou inconsolável por perder seu companheiro, não apenas porque não mais teria com quem brincar o dia todo, mas principalmente porque ele nunca havia vivido num mundo em que Gui estivesse a mais de 10 metros dele, e eu acho que meu pobre menino teve medo do que seria dele sem o irmão mais velho. Durante o ano que passou sem Gui, Carlinhos tentou satisfazer a saudade do irmão procurando estar perto de outros seres: aproximou-se muito de mim e de Arthur, tomou o papel de irmão mais velho dos menores e descobriu o prazer que sentia em estar com os animais e, mais do que isso, em cuidar deles.

Na véspera de seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, Carlinhos apareceu em meu quarto enquanto eu penteava os cabelos para ir para a cama. Os pijamas verdes com estampa de azevinho, que haviam sido de Gui, estavam ligeiramente compridos em seus braços e pernas, e também um pouco apertados, mas ele parecia não ligar. Seus olhos castanhos estavam esbugalhados e assustados, e suas bochechas estavam com uma coloração um tanto quanto esverdeada, o que me fez pensar que talvez ele estivesse passando mal.

- Mãe, - ele disse com a voz fraca - eu preciso de ajuda.

- Diga, querido. O que há? Você comeu muito empadão, foi? Ora bolas, já vamos achar uma poção para isso... – eu respondi, deixando a escova de cabelos sobre a penteadeira.

- Não é isso, mãe. É que... – ele parou de falar, e eu pude ver o medo em seus olhos. Sentei na ponta da minha cama e estendi os braços para ele, que mal pestanejou antes de me abraçar com força e soltar um soluço com o rostinho enterrado no meu pescoço. – Mãe, eu estou com medo. Gui é bom em todo: tem as melhores notas, os professores o adoram, ele joga bem quadribol, tem um monte de amigos. Mas e eu? Eu nunca tive um amigo que não fosse meu irmão. Eu nunca consegui fazer nenhuma das magias que eu queria dar certo. E se eu não for bom o suficiente? E se eles não gostarem de mim, ou acharem que eu não sou mágico o suficiente e me mandarem de volta pra casa? E se os outros garotos me odiarem?

Ele disse tudo isso muito rápido, como se fosse a única chance que ele tinha de desabafar o que afligia seu coração. Quando ele terminou de falar, afastei seu rosto dos meus cabelos e disse com firmeza, olhando seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e aflição:

- Carlinhos, você é um garoto maravilhoso. Não precisa temer que os outros não gostem de você, e, se eles não gostarem, querido, o problema está com eles, e não com você. Quanto à magia, não pense nisso! Você tem mais mágica em você do que eu e seu pai juntos, até mesmo mais do que Gui. Não tema o que ainda não aconteceu, especialmente quando a probabilidade de que isso aconteça é quase nula.

Ele deu um pequeno soluço e passou a mão numa lágrima solitária que escorria de seus olhos, mas notei que ficou aliviado. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele disse baixinho, enquanto suas bochechas mudavam de verde para rosa claro:

- Mãe, e você me ajuda com outra coisa? Eu queria levar o Alberto para Hogwarts, mas não sei como fazer para que os outros meninos não vejam. Afinal, eu já sou um rapaz, fica feio levar um bichinho de pelúcia, como se eu fosse uma menininha!

Eu dei uma risada. Carlinhos ainda era tão inocente, apesar de estar sendo corroído por medos tão adultos.

- Vamos lá, eu conheço um feitiço que vai deixar o Alberto invisível para todos, menos para você. Mas vamos logo, está tarde e você tem que dormir, o dia de amanhã será longo! – eu disse, levantando e indo ajudar o menino a terminar de arrumar seu malão.

A passagem de Carlinhos por Hogwarts foi muito melhor do que o que ele previra na noite anterior ao seu primeiro dia na escola. Talvez por não ser tão dedicado quanto Gui, suas notas nunca chegaram a ser mais altas do que as do irmão, mas ainda eram boas o suficiente para que todo final de ano letivo ele levasse a medalha de melhores notas do ano. Fiquei imensamente feliz por meu filho quando, no final do quarto ano, ele foi informado pela professora McGonagall de que os professores foram unânimes em nomeá-lo o mais novo monitor da Grifinória. Na escola, Carlinhos tinha poucos amigos, mas eles formavam um grupo unido e conciso: Violet Bell, Edward Young, Louis Pierrot e Carlinhos estavam sempre juntos, desde que se conheceram no trem de Hogwarts. O mais interessante a respeito dessa amizade era que cada um deles era de uma casa, e cada um tinha qualidades que, somadas às dos outros colegas, ajudavam a formar um grupo maravilhoso – Violet era a inteligente e sagaz corvinal, Edward era o carismático e empático lufo, Louis era o ambicioso e audacioso sonserino, Carlinhos era o corajoso e fiel grifinório. Carlinhos sempre foi muito discreto em relação aos seus sentimentos. Ele nunca me confessou nada, mas eu soube de seus sentimentos por Violet Bell no dia em que ele recebeu uma carta de Edward contando para o amigo que ele e Violet tinham finalmente se acertado, e estavam namorando sério. A notícia o entristeceu de tal forma que, durante três semanas, o jovial e robusto Carlinhos mal tinha forças para levantar da cama. Apesar dessa decepção, a amizade entre os quatro não se abalou, e quando Violet e Edward tiveram seu primeiro filho, chamaram Carlinhos para ser padrinho do bebê.

Duas coisas que aconteceram em Hogwarts marcaram Carlinhos por toda a sua vida, e o tornaram o homem que ele é, fazendo-o tomar as decisões que o levaram ao lugar onde está hoje. A primeira delas foi o quadribol. Apesar de saber que Carlinhos era bom com vassouras [desde os 3 anos de idade, ele sabia pilotar uma, e aprendeu sem que ninguém precisasse ensiná-lo], eu nunca imaginei que ele seria um bom apanhador. Não tenho vergonha de admitir que meus conhecimentos a respeito do esporte mais amado pelos bruxos de todo o mundo eram pequenos, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: apanhadores geralmente são os jogadores mais leves e mais ágeis do time, e Carlinhos, com todo o seu tamanho e toda a sua propensão a desastres, talvez pudesse ser um bom batedor, mas decididamente não seria um bom apanhador. Fiquei desconfiadíssima quando ele foi escolhido, no segundo ano, um dos apanhadores mais jovens dos últimos 100 anos, mas as dúvidas se dissiparam quando o vi pela primeira vez em uma vassoura: nela, seu tamanho parecia atrair o pequeno pomo-de-ouro para suas mãos, e sua tendência ao desastre se transformava numa postura elegante e agilíssima, que não dava chances para os outros times. Como apanhador do time da Grifinória, ele levou o time a ser campeão por seis vezes consecutivas, o que o fez virar uma espécie de minicelebridade na escola. Toda essa popularidade fez com que o tímido Carlinhos pudesse aos poucos tornar-se mais desenvolto e menos trapalhão, fazendo milagres com a sua auto-confiança.

A segunda coisa que mudou o meu filho foi Hagrid. Desde pequeno, Carlinhos gostava de animais. A ausência de Gui durante seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts – e talvez um pouco da sua dificuldade em se relacionar com humanos - fez com que o menino desenvolvesse uma relação muito peculiar com os mais estranhos animais: conversava com eles, cuidava deles, tratava-os como se fossem amigos queridos, e não apenas criaturas. Conhecer Hagrid e todo o amor que ele tinha pelos animais fez com que o gosto que Carlinhos tinha por eles se transformasse em amor, fez com que a curiosidade se transformasse em devoção. Contra a minha vontade, mas sem nunca esconder de mim, Hagrid e Carlinhos passavam horas na Floresta Proibida, estudando as mais variadas espécies e descobrindo coisas sobre elas que nem mesmo os livros sabiam. No final do sexto ano, Hagrid pediu minha permissão para levar Carlinhos a uma excursão pelo mundo dos animais fantásticos; eu e Arthur não tínhamos dinheiro para bancar a viagem, mas a amizade entre os dois era tão forte que Hagrid não viu problemas em usar o seu próprio dinheiro para pagar também a viagem de Carlinhos. Apesar de muito preocupada, eu não podia negar ao meu filho algo que o faria tão feliz, então autorizei a viagem. Juntos, Hagrid e Carlinhos conheceram as esfinges no Egito, os tronquilhos na Alemanha, os erumpents na África e os dragões na Romênia. Carlinhos voltou muito transformado dessa viagem: em nossa despedida, eu dei adeus para um jovem ansioso por descobrir o mundo, mas quando ele voltou, eu recebi um homem que sabia exatamente o que ele queria da vida.

Quando terminou Hogwarts, Carlinhos estava decidido a viajar para a Romênia e estudar os hábitos dos dragões. Ele havia recebido um convite de um famoso dragólogo, Nicolae Densusianu, para ser seu aprendiz. Densusianu e Carlinhos se conheceram durante a passagem de meu filho pela Romênia, e o dragólogo ficou deslumbrado pelos conhecimentos acerca do mundo animal que o rapaz conhecia. Eu era totalmente contra essa idéia: Carlinhos tivera notas excelentes e conseguiu 8 NIEM's, poderia arrumar um trabalho decente e bem remunerado como fizera Gui, e não viajar como um doidivanas para um país desconhecido, para aprender a lidar com as criaturas instáveis e assassinas que eram os dragões. Protestei durante todo o tempo que ele passou em casa depois de terminar a escola. Diariamente, usava todas as armas que eu tinha – de crises de choro a fazer os pratos mais deliciosos – para que ele desistisse da idéia maluca de ir estudar fora. Entretanto, a cada dia que passava, eu via que meus esforços eram vãos: ele não deixaria de ir para a Romênia por motivo algum, mas isso não fez com que eu me conformasse com a idéia.

No dia da viagem de Carlinhos, a família se reuniu para um último jantar antes que ele fosse para a Romênia. Com lágrimas nos olhos, eu preparei todos os seus pratos preferidos – torta de rins, empadão de frango, pudim de abóbora, sorvete de creme, batatas tostadas – para comemorar o fato de que meu filho querido estava indo embora. Todos os outros estavam felizes por Carlinhos; ele estava prestes a realizar um de seus grandes sonhos. Mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que o bebê cujas fraldas eu troquei, o menino cujo dragão de pelúcia eu ajudei a esconder num malão, estava saindo de casa, para voltar eu não fazia idéia quando. Depois do jantar, finalmente chegou a hora das despedidas. Carlinhos deu um abraço apertado no pai, apertou a mão dos irmãos, prometeu escrever para Gina e, quando chegou a minha vez, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Ele me abraçou com ternura com seus braços fortes, dando um leve soluço entre meus cabelos, exatamente como fazia quando ainda era um menino. Quando ele me olhou, entretanto, eu vi algo que não via em seus olhos há muito tempo: felicidade. Ele me entregou um velho bichinho de pelúcia, sujo e sem cor, deu um sorriso um pouco ofuscado pelas lágrimas e disse baixo, só para eu ouvir:

- Não fique triste, mãe, por favor. Eu estou feliz. Vou fazer o que eu gosto, e prometo que sempre que possível eu vou voltar para casa. Cuide do Alberto para mim, tá bom? Achei que ele não ia gostar de te deixar aqui sozinha, então resolvi deixá-lo com você.

Carlinhos sorriu para o resto da família, pegou um punhado de pó-de-flu, jogou na lareira e, quando eu vi, tudo o que me restava do meu querido menino era um dragãozinho de pelúcia. Mas eu não estava mais triste. Afinal, eu nunca poderia ficar triste com a única coisa que seria capaz de fazer o meu querido adorador de dragões feliz.

* * *

**N/A:** ufa! Finalmente terminei esse capítulo! Desculpem pela demora :) Eu estava em semana de provas da faculdade, e tive que dedicar MUITO tempo à fisiologia. Quando ao capítulo, eu tentei criar uma história legal a respeito de um personagem sobre o qual a gente não sabe muito. Fiquei satisfeita com o resultado :)

Ah, obrigada pelos reviews, gente! Eu procurei responder todos que deixaram review por directed messages, mas se esqueci de algum, desculpas mil! Continuem deixando suas opiniões, eu fico bem feliz em recebê-las :D

O próximo capítulo, sobre o Percy, deve sair até o Natal.

Beijos,

Lily.


	4. Percy

**PERCY**

Eu estava grávida de pouco mais de sete meses na noite em que começou o trabalho de parto de Percy. No começo da gravidez, eu havia brigado com tia Muriel [ela estava começando a ficar senil, e havia chamado Arthur de 'fornicador incansável' quando soube que eu estava mais uma vez grávida] e ela resolvera cancelar a mesada que sempre me dera, e que sempre fora de grande ajuda no sustento de nossa casa. Com isso, nossa situação financeira estava um pouco difícil, o que havia levado meu querido Arthur a fazer incontáveis horas extras no Ministério desde então. Quando meu marido chegou em casa, com os olhos fundos de cansaço, eu o recebi com um beijo e um sorriso e servi a sopa de ervilhas para ele e para os dois pequenos. Depois de um jantar silencioso, coloquei Gui e Carlinhos na cama e desci para conversar com meu marido. Nós tivemos uma discussão terrível: eu estava cansada de ficar em casa assistindo Arthur se acabar de tanto trabalhar. Queria batalhar também, trabalhar, ajudar, pois, afinal de contas, aquela era a nossa família, não a família dele! Aquela foi uma das únicas vezes em que Arthur gritou comigo: com uma veia pulsando em sua têmpora direita, ele gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões que não admitiria que eu fosse trabalhar grávida, tampouco com um bebê pequeno e duas crianças pequenas para cuidar. Foi quando eu senti uma pontada lancinante na barriga e uma cachoeira de sangue vermelho, quente e pegajoso desceu pelo meio das minhas pernas.

Percy Ignatius Weasley nasceu em 22 de Agosto de 1976, o dia mais frio de todo o século XX na Inglaterra, após o trabalho de parto mais demorado de todos os seis pelos quais passei: foram trinta e duas horas e quarenta e sete minutos de dor excruciante e medo, desde o momento em que senti as primeiras contrações até aquele em que finalmente ouvi o choro fraco do meu bebê. Ele nasceu prematuro, quase dois meses antes da data esperada, pesando menos de um quilo e meio e completamente careca e sem pelos, dando-lhe a aparência de um pequeno invasor alienígena na primeira vez em que o vi, o que me levou às lágrimas por me fazer pensar que ele talvez não fosse sobreviver muito tempo. Arthur também estava assustado: quando ele entrou no quarto para conhecer nosso filho, seus olhos estavam inchados de choro e cansaço, e seus lábios tremeram quando viram a fragilidade de nosso recém-nascido, antes que a curandeira retirasse Percy de meus braços e o levasse para o berçário onde cuidavam de bebês nascidos antes do tempo. Meu marido não precisou falar para que eu soubesse que, por mais que os médicos tivessem dito o contrário, em seu coração ele se culpava imensamente por aquela situação. Mas ele também não precisou pedir desculpas para que eu segurasse sua mão e dissesse 'vai ficar tudo bem, querido. Ele vai ficar bem'.

Talvez tenha sido pelo sentimento de culpa, mas o fato é que Arthur passou muito mais tempo com Percy do que passou com qualquer outro de nossos filhos. Não que ele tenha sido um pai ausente ou mesmo desatento com os outros – mas com eles, nunca houve o grau de intimidade, de cumplicidade, que houve com Percy. Quando ele ainda era bebê, era Arthur quem levantava de madrugada para checar se ele estava bem, se precisava ser alimentado ou se as fraldas precisavam ser trocadas. Depois, quando Percy cresceu um pouco, sempre era o primeiro a pular no pescoço do pai quando ele chegava em casa, e também o que recebia as maiores atenções de Arthur nesses momentos. Acredito que nossos outros filhos jamais tenham percebido isso, pois Arthur era discreto. Mas para mim, que já estava a seu lado há tantos anos e o conhecia tão bem quanto a mim mesma, era óbvia a preferência que Arthur tinha por Percy – e também era óbvia a preferência que Percy tinha pelo pai. Não que ele jamais tenha me tratado mal, ou me deixado de lado. Mas seus olhinhos verdes seguiam o pai com tanta devoção, as perninhas gorduchas imitavam seus passos com tanto orgulho, que o pequeno Percy não precisava demonstrar de outra forma que o pai era seu preferido. Isso me magoou um pouco, admito; afinal, estava acostumada com a adoração que Gui e Carlinhos tinham por mim, e ver que meu bebê preferia Arthur foi doloroso, mas a dor com o tempo deu lugar a uma pacata resignação que não me incomodava.

As habilidades mágicas de Percy fizeram com que eu ganhasse alguns fios de cabelos brancos ainda muito jovem. Ao contrário de Carlinhos, cujo excesso de magia me causava rugas, o que me preocupava em Percy era que, nele, parecia não existir magia nenhuma. Ele era um garoto gentil, quieto e dedicado às suas tarefas, mas me angustiava pensar que meu filho pudesse ser um aborto. Eu jamais deixaria de amá-lo por isso, mas pensar que ele pudesse ser destratado, discriminado por isso, me desesperava. Quando comentei os motivos de minhas preocupações com Arthur, ele sequer tirou os olhos do jornal que lia para me responder 'Deixe o garoto, Molly. Nem todos são tão mágicos quanto você e seus irmãos Prewett, mas isso não quer dizer que não haja magia nele', me deixando consternada. O pequeno Percy também parecia preocupado com o fato de que talvez não fosse como seus pais e irmãos: amiúde eu o flagrava tentando realizar feitiços que encontrava nos velhos livros de escola dos irmãos mais velhos, usando uma varinha quebrada que ele havia encontrado no sótão, sem jamais conseguir algum resultado. Para o alívio de toda a família, inclusive do próprio Percy, algumas semanas antes de seu aniversário de dez anos, ele finalmente conseguiu externar a magia dentro de si ao fazer seu quarto se encher de cobertores conjurados sabe-se lá como, nunca noite particularmente fria de inverno.

Acredito que o fato de ter levado tanto tempo para que se descobrisse realmente mágico fez com que Percy se tornasse um tanto quanto obcecado com a idéia de ser o melhor que poderia ser em relação a todo e qualquer tipo de magia, e fez com que ele se esforçasse para isso. Ele não se intimidou de ter que usar as vestes antigas de Gui [as de Carlinhos, embora mais novas, eram grandes demais para seu corpo magro] para ir à escola, tampouco se chateou com o fato de que seus livros e materiais seriam de segunda mão. A única coisa da qual Percy fez questão foi de ganhar uma varinha nova, escolhida especialmente para ele, sem ter que se preocupar com o preço que ela teria – no que foi prontamente atendido. Antes mesmo de ir para Hogwarts, ele já havia lido mais de uma vez todos os livros da lista do primeiro ano, e havia começado a ler os livros recomendados para o segundo ano. Percy era ambicioso e queria superar os feitos de seus irmãos mais velhos em Hogwarts, e esse era o motivo pelo qual se dedicava tanto. Devo admitir que tive um pouco de medo de que essas características levassem o Chapéu Seletor a declará-lo sonserino, o que, para satisfação minha e de seu pai, não ocorreu.

Em relação à escola e ao seu desempenho, Percy sempre foi o mais dedicado de todos os meus filhos. Desde os 11 anos, passava noites acordado estudando para os exames, perdia preciosas horas de sono e diversão lendo toda a extensa bibliografia recomendada pelos professores, deixava de comer para passar o horário do almoço tirando dúvidas com os professores. Suas notas eram sempre excelentes, e em alguns anos ele conseguiu ter as melhores notas do ano – em outros, foi superado por uma jovem e esguia corvinal de cabelos pretos e levemente cacheados, chamada Penélope Clearwater. Ele ficava irritadiço sempre que a menina conseguia superá-lo em notas, mas, com o passar dos anos, não conseguia esconder as orelhas vermelhas sempre que citava o nome dela. No verão em que foi escolhido monitor, ele e a bela Penélope haviam engatado um namoro que, apesar das cartas apaixonadas que trocaram durante todas as férias, não durou mais do que alguns meses – Percy disse que eles terminaram porque Penélope era muito dominadora, mas, no fundo, eu sempre achei que foi porque ele não suportou a idéia de que, no ano em que namoraram, as notas dela acabaram sendo mais altas do que as dele.

Ao terminar Hogwarts, Percy conseguiu um estágio no Ministério da Magia. Eu já havia previsto que sua escolha profissional recairia sobre a política – durante toda a sua vida, eu o havia flagrado ensaiando discursos em frente ao espelho, e mesmo escrevendo-os em todo e qualquer pergaminho que ficasse tempo suficiente na sua frente – e o fato de ele ter conseguido todos os NOM's e NIEM's que podia na escola com certeza o havia tornado um jovem promissor aos olhos do Ministério. Mesmo assim, fiquei muito orgulhosa por ele ter conquistado isso – maior do que o meu orgulho, entretanto, era o de Arthur, quando soube, alguns meses depois, que o filho seria um dos mais jovens funcionários já contratados pelo Ministério. Pobre Arthur. Mal sabia que aquele emprego, aparentemente tão bom, fora o primeiro passo do caminho que levaria Percy para longe de nossa família por tanto tempo.

Dia a dia, noite a noite, eu notava que Percy se estava tornando cada vez mais distante de nós. Ele preferia se trancar no seu quarto para ler do que descer para jantar conosco, mesmo quando eu fazia seus pratos preferidos. Nas poucas vezes em que se juntava à família, sua má-vontade era tanta que todos ficavam incomodados com a sua presença. As brigas com Arthur, com o qual ele sempre se dera tão bem, foram se tornando cada vez piores e mais constantes. Eles discordavam a respeito de suas preferências gerais, de suas opiniões políticas, e, principalmente, a respeito de sobre quem deveria recair a fidelidade de nossa família depois do retorno d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado – aliás, Percy se recusava mesmo a acreditar que esse retorno havia ocorrido. A situação foi se tornando cada vez mais delicada e insustentável, até que, quando mais nada podia ser feito, a única coisa apropriada foi Percy sair de casa. Eu obviamente não queria isso. Lutei com todas as minhas forças para tentar convencer meu filho a ficar, mas ele estava tão cego e resoluto que não deu ouvidos a nenhum dos meus apelos e desaparatou com um estalo, sem sequer dizer adeus. Naquela noite, Arthur chorou como um bebê em meus braços. Ele não sabia o que havia feito para que, de repente, seu filho preferido, seu maior companheiro, se voltasse contra ele e contra o que ele acreditava de forma tão pungente. Eu também estava perdida com a partida de Percy, e mal sabia como consolá-lo.

Nunca conseguimos adaptar nossa família à partida de Percy. Por mais que as lágrimas fossem ocasionalmente sendo esquecidas, seu lugar sempre esteve ali, vazio, nos lembrando de que um membro da família havia escolhido não mais pertencer a ela. Eu chorava sempre que lembrava de meu filho distante, mas via nos olhos secos de Arthur que a dor dele por essa distância era tão grande quanto a minha. Nos dias em que pai e filho se cruzavam no Ministério, Arthur chegava em casa arrasado. Ia dormir sem jantar, e passava a noite em claro. Ele continuava não entendendo o que levara o filho a tomar a atitude de se afastar da família e, mais do que isso, o porquê de o rapaz ter permanecido distante mesmo quando o retorno de Voldemort era uma certeza a respeito da qual bruxo nenhum lançava dúvidas – Arthur julgava conhecer tão bem seu filho, seu caráter, que era inaceitável para ele que o rapaz estivesse apoiando um Ministério corrupto, sujo, tomado pelas forças do Lorde das Trevas, sem sequer fazer menção de se afastar.

Na noite da Grande Batalha de Hogwarts, eu rezei para todos os deuses para que meu filho do meio não fosse um dos inimigos que enfrentaríamos enquanto defendíamos os muros da escola e os ideais de liberdade e igualdade que eles significavam. Arthur não precisou me dizer para que eu soubesse que essa era também uma de suas maiores preocupações. Enquanto nos reuníamos na Sala Precisa, eu reuni meus filhos ao meu redor e beijei a testa de cada um deles, desejando que o meu amor de mãe recaísse como uma proteção sobre suas cabeças. Mas ainda faltava Percy, e essa falta doía em mim; pensar que meu filho estaria sozinho do outro lado do campo de batalha, atacando o seu próprio sangue, me desesperava de tal forma que eu mal conseguia respirar. E então ele apareceu. Apareceu com os olhos assustados, as faces coradas, a roupa um tanto desalinhada, pelo mesmo buraco na parede através do qual o resto da família havia entrado minutos antes. Apareceu para se juntar a nós, para defender aquilo que eu e seu pai havíamos ensinado a ele – apareceu para defender aquilo em que ele próprio acreditava. Toda a emoção que eu senti naquele momento se transformou em lágrimas enquanto eu corria para abraçar meu filho, para dar-lhe novamente as boas-vindas ao seio da nossa família. Beijei-lhe as faces e, depois de um abraço apertado, deixei que ele fosse abraçar o resto da família, pedir desculpas pelas suas atitudes e, principalmente, explicar o porquê de ele haver decidido voltar.

Foi a última vez em que contemplei toda a minha família junta, em harmonia, viva. Naquele momento, tudo era alegria e esperança de vitória, e a sombra do futuro próximo, que transformaria para sempre nossas vidas, estava longe o suficiente para que não fosse importe. Naquele momento, o filho pródigo retornara ao lar, havia sido perdoado e era novamente parte integrante da nossa família. Naquele momento, eu sorri.

* * *

**N/A: **atrasei, mas atualizei! Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! Desculpem por não ter podido atualizar antes, eu estava viajando no Natal. Falando nisso, espero que o Natal de vocês todos tenha sido excelente, e que o Ano Novo que chega venha cheio de coisas boas!

Mais uma vez, obrigada aos meus leitores, e muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos natalinos para **BelinhaZpears**, **Sophie Potter Malfoy**, **Shii-sensei**, **Niky**,** F. Coulomb**, **skr1** e **yin_fa**, pelas reviews tão queridas que vocês me deixaram :)

Beijos,

Lily.


	5. Fred e Jorge

**FRED E JORGE**

Eu nunca havia pensado em ter gêmeos. Na verdade, foram poucos os gêmeos que conheci em minha vida. Claro, havia os primos gêmeos de Arthur, mas Arthur tinha tantos primos que eu não estaria mentindo se dissesse que acreditei que os gêmeos fossem a mesma pessoa durante os primeiros anos de nosso casamento. Eu tinha esperanças de que, depois de três meninos, aquela gravidez finalmente nos trouxesse uma garotinha, e foi uma surpresa para mim descobrir-me grávida de dois meninos poucos meses depois de dar à luz Percy.

Eles nasceram saudáveis e idênticos em tudo, na morna tarde do dia primeiro de Abril de 1978 – Fred veio dois minutos e trinta e sete segundos antes de Jorge. Apesar de toda a minha experiência com bebês, eu mal sabia como segurar os dois ao mesmo tempo, e me senti uma bruxinha jovem, assustada e despreparada quando finalmente os levei para casa. A reação das crianças, quando Arthur e eu chegamos em casa com os bebês, foi interessante: Gui, que já estava acostumado a ter irmãozinhos, não deu muita atenção por terem vindo dois de uma vez; Carlinhos achou muito engraçado o fato de os dois bebês serem tão parecidos; e Percy, sempre muito analítico, franziu sua testinha e não sossegou até que eu conseguisse explicar de maneira satisfatória esse fato.

Fred e Jorge eram bebês adoráveis; suas covinhas, idênticas, apareciam com freqüência, pois provocar o riso dos dois era fácil. Eles nunca brigavam pelos mesmos brinquedos, não disputavam minha atenção e sabiam como poucos adultos sabem dividir tudo o que possuíam. Enquanto cresciam, uma coisa chamou muito minha atenção: enquanto os três mais velhos eram ligados a ponto de um ficar doente se o outro ficava algumas horas longe, os gêmeos pareciam tão satisfeitos em estar um com o outro que poucas vezes se davam ao trabalho de se envolverem nas brincadeiras dos outros irmãos – a não ser que essas brincadeiras envolvessem alguma travessura muito boa.

Ao contrário do que aqueles que nunca tiveram muito contato com gêmeos possam imaginar, eu nunca tive dificuldades para distinguir um do outro [embora eles adorassem teimar que sim], apesar de suas inúmeras semelhanças: tinham o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo tom de voz, as mesmas sardas, o mesmo porte físico; entretanto, Fred era ligeiramente menor, e os cabelos de Jorge eram um tanto quanto mais escuros do que o do irmão. Além disso, eram tantas as diferenças nas personalidades dos dois que eu jamais poderia confundi-los: Fred era mais dinâmico, corajoso e extrovertido; Jorge era mais esperto, sagaz e carismático. Correndo o risco de parecer clichê, devo admitir que eles se completavam – não por serem opostos, mas por não serem iguais.

Foi ainda na infância dos gêmeos que eu descobri o talento natural que eles tinham para o humor e as travessuras. Fred e Jorge sentiam prazer em ser o centro das atenções de um ambiente, em ter todos os olhos voltados para eles e em fazer os outros rirem. Eles gastavam horas de seus calmos dias infantis planejando as piadas que contariam para mim e para Arthur na hora do jantar, um trocadilho que faria todos rirem ou uma peça para pegar algum dos irmãos. O alvo preferido dessas brincadeiras era Percy – Gui era muito mais velho e Carlinhos muito mais forte, o que fazia com que raramente os gêmeos resolvessem se indispor com eles. Apesar de às vezes serem um pouco cruéis – como quando resolveram que seria engraçado preparar uma armadilha que deixasse Carlinhos pendurado de pés para o alto na macieira brava quando ele fosse pescar – Fred e Jorge geralmente sabiam o limite entre o engraçado e aquilo que passava dos limites, o que não os impedia de me deixar à beira de um ataque de nervos quase todos os dias.

Fred e Jorge tiveram, desde a infância, muito menos interesse em ir para Hogwarts do que qualquer um de seus outros irmãos. É claro que eles gostavam de se sentar com os outros em volta da lareira para ouvir Gui contar milhares de coisas diferentes sobre as aulas, as pessoas e o castelo toda vez que ele voltava para casa nas férias de Natal, e não perdiam a chance de praticar quadribol com Carlinhos durante as férias de verão. Mas eles não pareciam muito interessados em aprender magia. Os gêmeos eram extremamente pragmáticos: para eles, o mais importante em um feitiço não era sua potência ou seu grau de dificuldade, mas a utilidade que ele poderia ter. Quando o dia em que eles iriam para Hogwarts pela primeira vez chegou, eu notei que eles estavam muito mais excitados pela possibilidade de conhecer novas pessoas, novos lugares, do que pela magia que aprenderiam propriamente dita. Depois de três filhos selecionados para a Grifinória, devo admitir que não me espantei quando a coruja de Gui chegou na manhã do dia 2 de setembro avisando que ele e os irmãos estavam bem e que Fred e Jorge eram os mais novos grifinórios da família.

Não demorou nem uma semana para que eu recebesse a primeira coruja de Dumbledore a respeito da primeira travessura que os gêmeos resolveram aprontar na escola: cansados das zombarias dos alunos mais velhos para com os alunos do primeiro ano, Fred e Jorge enfeitiçaram a água do banho dos alunos mais velhos, de modo que todos aqueles que se banhassem nos chuveiros da escola ficariam azuis. Sim, azuis, como diabretes da Cornualha! Dumbledore foi gentil – disse que estava muito admirado com o fato de alunos tão jovens conseguirem realizar um feitiço complexo como aquele, e que era uma coisa bonita de se ver, a pele de todos de um tom tão bonito de anil. Ele me informou, também, que os gêmeos ganharam uma detenção pelo [mal]feito, e iriam passar uma semana limpando os lustres da escola. Eu fiquei estupefata: estava acostumada a receber cartas elogiando a genialidade, o bom comportamento e o excelente desempenho em quadribol dos meus filhos, não me informando sobre travessuras e detenções! Mais do que depressa, mandei um berrador para os meninos – e fiquei satisfeita em saber, por Percy, que as orelhas dos gêmeos tinham ficado quase roxas de tanta vergonha na manhã em que o berrador explodiu os meus gritos de insatisfação no meio do café da manhã. Pensei que, depois da detenção e do berrador, os gêmeos sossegariam um pouco. Ledo engano de uma mãe muito confiante.

Durante os anos que se seguiram, as travessuras de Fred e Jorge foram se tornando cada vez mais constantes - e cada vez eu me preocupava menos com elas. Eu sabia que, por mais que eu mandasse berradores, deixasse-os de castigo ou os proibisse de explodir banheiros, a traquinagem era parte de seus seres, e eles nunca as deixariam de lado. Sabia também que o intuito dos meninos nesses brincadeiras era puramente entreter seu "público", e que eles jamais fariam algo que pudesse ferir alguém a não ser eles mesmos. O fato de que os gêmeos pareciam muito mais interessados em divertir os outros do que em planejar seus próprios futuros só começou a me incomodar a partir do momento em que, depois de um verão em que o quarto de Fred e Jorge ressonou em explosões durante semanas, eu achei um formulário cujo título – "Gemialidades Weasley" – me informou que eles estavam levando realmente a sério a premissa da diversão como profissão.

O retorno d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e a morte de Cedrico Diggory, no final do sexto ano de Jorge e Fred em Hogwarts, afetou-os mais do que eu jamais poderia prever. Naquelas férias, eles voltaram quietos e calados para casa, abalados pelo fato de que um jovem como eles, como seus irmãos, fora assassinado pelo simples fato de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. Quando nos mudamos para o Largo Grimmauld naquele verão, os gêmeos tiveram uma discussão terrível com Arthur e Lupin: os irmãos queriam entrar na Ordem da Fênix e ajudar na luta contra o terror que estava por vir, mas tanto o pai quanto o ex-professor acreditavam que os dois ainda eram muito jovens para tomar tal decisão. Eu obviamente apoiei Arthur e Remo, mas no meu coração eu sabia que Fred e Jorge não nos dariam ouvidos e, mesmo sem poderem ser membros efetivos da Ordem, lutariam a favor daquilo em que acreditavam da melhor forma que pudessem.

No último ano dos gêmeos em Hogwarts, eu previ o que estava por acontecer em cada uma de suas cartas, em cada uma das conversas que tive com Dumbledore a respeito de como meus filhos estavam em Hogwarts, em cada aviso de detenção assinado por _D. Umbridge_ que me chegou desde que o ano letivo começou. No Natal, quando Arhur foi atacado e nos reunimos no hospital para torcer por sua vida, eu observei que as pequenas cicatrizes brilhantes nas costas das mãos de meus filhos (_"não devo ser malcriado" _na mão de Jorge, e _"não devo falar mal da professora Umbridge"_ na de Fred) eram como um código entre os dois: cada vez que alguém se sentia abalado, cada vez que o brilho nos olhos de alguém faltava, os gêmeos passavam a ponta dos dedos nas cicatrizes, e delas retiravam força para continuarem sempre alertas, sempre ativos e sempre tentando manter os ânimos dos outros nas alturas. Portanto, não me foi uma surpresa completa quando Fred e Jorge apareceram n'A Toca numa manhã em pleno ano letivo, voando em suas vassouras, os cabelos vermelhos desgrenhados pelo vento. Eles deram piruetas ao redor da casa e, quando desceram no quintal, seus sorrisos idênticos eram tão grandes que nem meus gritos de fúria puderam apagar.

- Fred! Jorge! O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Por que estão com as vestes de Hogwarts? POR QUE DIABOS APARECERAM VOANDO EM CASA EM PLENO ANO LETIVO? – eu gritei, sem conseguir me conter.

- Ah, mãezinha, relaxa. Nós largamos a escola. – disse Jorge com displicência, enquanto me dava um grande beijo estalado na bochecha esquerda.

- O QUE?!... Vocês enlouqueceram? Alguém andou praticando algum feitiço em vocês? – eu falei, exasperada, sentindo o sangue se esvair de minhas faces.

- Não, senhora Weasley. Acontece que aquela Umbridge merecia uma lição. Eu e Jorge já não queríamos ter ido para Hogwarts nesse ano, voltamos para lá simplesmente para te deixar feliz. – Fred disse, sorrindo. Então, ele ficou sério e continuou – Nós não agüentávamos mais, mãe. Ela torturava os alunos. Humilhava os nascidos trouxas. Nós simplesmente não podíamos ficar lá parados, vendo a Umbridge detonar as pessoas de quem a gente gosta. Hogwarts precisava disso. O pessoal precisava de algo que os ajudasse a manter as esperanças.

- Mas... Mas... Por que largar a escola? E a educação de vocês? Oh Merlin, e o futuro? – eu sussurrei, consternada.

Fred e Jorge riram, e me envolveram com seus braços igualmente sardentos, bronzeados e fortes num abraço gêmeo duplo – especialidade dos gêmeos Weasley, desenvolvido desde que eles começaram a aprender a andar como uma forma de amolecer meu coração.

- Mãe, nós já temos um negócio! As Gemialidades Weasley vão de vento em poupa: completamos nossos primeiros mil galeões ontem, e não precisamos de NIEM's para isso.

E eles realmente tinham razão. Fred e Jorge permaceram n'A Toca apenas o tempo suficiente para que conseguissem alugar uma loja no Beco Diagonal e transformar seus negócios por encomenda em pronta-entrega. Algumas semanas depois, fui visitar a loja deles, e não pude evitar que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas de contentamento pelo fato de que, por mais que nossas visões diferissem, eles realmente tinham conseguido fazer com que suas traquinagens se tornassem um sucesso: a loja estava sempre lotada de jovens em busca de uma peça para pregar nos amigos, ou de uma pílula que conseguisse ser uma boa justificativa para matar uma aula, e não havia nenhum lugar tão bom para encontrar essas coisas como na Gemialidades Weasley.

Foi logo depois de abrirem a loja que Fred e Jorge se alistaram oficialmente nas fileiras da Ordem da Fênix para combater o reinado de trevas que Voldemort estava obviamente tentando recomeçar. Sirius havia falecido há pouco tempo, a auto-confiança dos participantes da Ordem estava em baixa, e a entrada de dois novos garotos, jovens, fortes, criativos e decididos a arriscarem suas vidas pelo bem-comum ajudou a levantar o ânimo dos outros. No começo, a missão dos gêmeos era nada mais do que ouvir e relatar à Ordem tudo o que pudessem a respeito de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores, e eles eram craques nisso: através deles, a Ordem ficou sabendo que os Malfoy já não eram mais os homens de confiança de Voldemort, e que Bellatrix Lestrange estava tentando arruinar a reputação de Severo Snape como comensal de confiança de Voldemort, a fim de ficar em seu lugar. Os gêmeos passaram também a ser responsáveis por suprir a Ordem com poções, disfarces e equipamentos que os outros membros pudessem utilizar para se infiltrar nas fileiras do Inimigo e obter o máximo possível de informações das quais pudéssemos tirar proveito.

A primeira grande missão de Fred e Jorge como membros da Ordem da Fênix foi, junto com outros participantes e alguns voluntários, conseguir trazer Harry são e salvo até A Toca no dia de sua maioridade. Naquele dia, enquanto todos terminavam os preparativos para partir até a rua dos Alfaneiros e colocar em execução o plano dos Sete Potters, eu desmoronova em angústia e medo de que alguma coisa desse errado, enquanto tentava demonstrar segurança e auto-controle não apenas para os meus filhos, mas também para os demais membros da Ordem. Quando vi quatro dos meus sete filhos levantarem vôo e partirem para uma missão perigosíssima, na qual arriscariam suas vidas para manter a do único bruxo que poderia salvar nosso mundo das trevas, eu desmoronei. Sentei na grande e velha cadeira de balanço que ficava na varanda e, olhando fixamente para o gramado, onde eles reapareceriam se o plano desse certo e eles conseguissem pegar a chave de portal a tempo, comecei a rezar. _"Merlin, Deus, deuses, por favor, por favor, traga meus filhos de volta para mim. Ajude-os em sua missão, mas mais do que tudo, traga-os sãos e salvos para mim", _eu murmurava, quase em transe, enquanto o crepúsculo ia tingindo o céu de negro.

As horas se arrastavam, demoravam a passar como se o relógio estivesse resolvido a me pregar uma peça, e ninguém retornava. Cada minuto de espera me excruciava, e eu já estava tão desesperada que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser que tudo tivesse dado errado e que todos estivessem, agora, mortos. Foi um alívio quando Harry e Hagrid finalmente surgiram, trazidos pela chave de portal que os enviara da casa dos Tonks até a Toca, mas o alívio durou pouco: eles estavam sozinhos. Nenhum dos meus filhos com eles. E então, num clarão, eu vi: Remo havia retornado, e trazia em seus braços um Jorge absolutamente pálido, com a cabeça ensangüentada, e inconsciente. Dei um grito de horror e, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, assisti enquanto Remo e Harry carregavam Jorge, ainda desacordado, até o sofá da sala.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que eu realmente temi perder um filho. Depois de anos de tranqüilidade, sorrisos cheios de covinhas e cachinhos vermelhos, eu estava novamente exposta ao horror da guerra, que pairava como uma ameaça de morte sobre o meu adorável gêmeo mais novo, e onde cada ação é crucial para manter aqueles que você ama vivos. Desesperada, corri até onde os rapazes haviam deitado Jorge e, com horror, notei que a fonte do ferimento que fazia com que seu sangue se esvaísse era o local onde outrora estava sua orelha: ela havia sido decepada por algum feitiço. Tentei manter a calma e me concentrar em lembrar todos os feitiços curativos que havia aprendido durante meus anos em Hogwarts, quando ainda sonhava em me tornar uma curandeira de renome, e nos anos seguintes, quando sete filhos pequenos e seus ferimentos cotidianos fizeram com que eu aprimorasse minhas habilidades. Um a um, testei os feitiços em Jorge: primeiro, consegui estancar o sangramento; depois, consegui fazer com que o sangue começasse a se recompor e que, pouco a pouco, a cor fosse voltando às faces do garoto; em seguida, ele abriu um pouquinho os olhos e sussurrou _'mãezinha...'_ antes de mergulhar novamente na inconsciência_, _e meu coração se encheu de alívio. Eu não conseguiria recompor a orelha perdida graças às Artes das Trevas, mas Jorge estava vivo, e era isso que me importava. Poucos minutos depois, Fred finalmente chegou. Vi em seus grandes olhos castanhos o medo de que o irmão não fosse resistir, mas esse medo durou pouco: momentos depois, Jorge recuperou a consciência – e o senso de humor -, e a cumplicidade que existia entre os dois irmãos reapareceu na forma de piadinhas infames. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e, com fervor, agradeci aos céus por eles estarem bem. Mas esse foi só o começo.

Poucas semanas depois, a Guerra finalmente eclodira. Fred e Jorge foram obrigados a fechar a loja para poderem se dedicar integralmente aos trabalhos da Ordem. É curioso dizer que, apesar de serem os filhos com os quais eu menos mantinha contato durante esses tempos – eles estavam constantemente em alguma missão na qual não podiam ser contatados, e quase nunca se davam ao luxo de arriscarem trair sua localização para avisar a família de que estavam bem -, os gêmeos foram os filhos com cuja segurança eu menos me preocupei. É claro que eu tinha medo de que algo acontece a eles, e pedia por suas vidas diariamente, mas eu sabia que, acontece o que fosse, eles sempre teriam um ao outro. Gui tinha Fleur, Rony tinha Harry e Hermione, mas Fred e Jorge estavam ligados por laços que transcendiam o amor ou a consangüinidade. Eu tinha certeza de que, enquanto permanecessem juntos, os dois conseguiriam superar qualquer coisa. Meu coração se enchia de alegria e tranqüilidade quando, no Observatório Potter, eu ouvia as vozes dos gêmeos, suas brincadeiras e a camaradagem que havia entre eles. Eles estavam juntos. Eles ficariam bem, eu tinha certeza disso.

As coisas foram aumentando de nível de uma maneira avassaladora. Mortes, torturas, assassinatos, a ação descarada dos Comensais da Morte, as aparições de Harry Potter, tudo isso foi se juntando e me levando a ter certeza de que a Batalha Final se aproximava. No dia em que finalmente a Ordem nos enviou o recado de que deveríamos todos nos dirigir para Hogwarts num último esforço para derrubar Você-Sabe-Quem, eu sabia que aquele seria o melhor ou o pior dia da minha vida. Eu só não podia imaginar que seria os dois: o melhor porque finalmente minha família estava de novo reunida, e o pior porque seria aquela seria a última vez em que eu veria um dos meus filhos com vida.

Eu, alguns alunos de Hogwarts e uns poucos membros da Ordem estávamos reunidos na Ala Oeste do Castelo, tentando protegê-la da iminente invasão do exército de Voldemort. Eu tinha acabado de derrubar um comensal gigantesco que havia conseguido, de alguma forma, penetrar nossas defesas, quando avistei Jorge lançando feitiços de defesa ao redor das janelas do castelo, tentando fortalecê-las contra a invasão. Vê-lo sozinho, sem Fred, fez com que minhas entranhas congelassem.

- Jorge!... Seu irmão, onde está Fred? – gritei, enquanto ajudava a estancar um sangramento na perna de uma aluna, que fora ferida durante o combate com o comensal.

- Mãe, não sei! Eu não sei, droga, eu não sei! Eu o perdi assim que a invasão começou, acho que ele ainda está com Percy, não sei... – disse Jorge, enquanto desviava de um feitiço que fora lançado por um dos comensais invasores em direção a uma janela que ainda não fora protegida.

Nesse exato momento, um estrondo vindo da ala Norte sacudiu todo o castelo. Senti meu coração diminuir seu ritmo até quase parar durante alguns segundos e então, com os olho cheios de lágrimas e a alma angustiada, falei:

- Jorge, por favor, Jorge, largue essas janelas e vá já procurar Fred. Por favor, eu termino isso, por favor, encontre seu irmão. É uma ordem, Jorge.

- Mas, mãe...

- Jorge. – eu o olhei, e vi a minha angústia se refletir em seus olhos. Sem sequer olhar para trás, ele saiu correndo pelos corredores, desviando dos feitiços que cortavam o ar e ocasionalmente diminuindo o passo para ajudar alguém em apuros, mas sem nunca parar.

Toda aquela batalha pareceu perder o sentido para mim. Eu caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, e sem me dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Quando alguma coisa conseguia me tirar do meu torpor, eu lançava feitiços contra comensais aleatórias que haviam conseguido entrar em Hogwarts, ou ajudava algum ferido. Mas tudo o que eu queria era encontrar a minha família, mantê-los ao meu lado e, se fosse necessário, morrer para salvá-los. Eu sabia que jamais poderia fazer isso: meus filhos (até mesmo a pequena Gina) eram demasiado corajosos para deixar sua velha mãe lutar por eles, e demasiado leais para deixar aqueles que eles amavam sozinhos. Pouco a pouco, os ruídos de batalha foram diminuindo, e meus passos incertos me levaram até o Salão Principal. O Salão estava cheio de combatentes – alguns aparentemente bem, alguns gravemente feridos, outros mortos. Eu vi o corpo sem vida de Remo sendo levado para os jardins por Neville Longbotton, e meu coração doeu por ele. Quando vi Gina, Jorge e Percy reunidos num canto, não precisei que ninguém me dissesse o que havia acontecido: lentamente, andei até onde os três estavam reunidos, e mal pude me manter em pé quando vi Fred ali deitado, com um sorriso congelado para sempre em sua face exangue. Sem saber o que fazer, eu me sentei ao lado dele, deitei sua cabeça fria em meu colo e me entreguei às lágrimas sem pudor algum.

Foi a maior dor que eu jamais senti em minha vida. Foi como se um pedaço de mim tivesse sido arrancado, e nunca mais fosse parar de doer. Eu me lembrava do bebê sorridente que ele havia sido, da criança curiosa de joelhos ralados, do adolescente confiante e cheio de namoradas, e não fazia sentido que aquele corpo sem vida sobre o qual eu derramava minhas lágrimas quentes pertencesse ao mesmo Fred. Não me importava mais nada no mundo, a não ser aquele filho tão amado que eu havia acabado de perder, e eu me torturava pensando que daria de bom grado a minha vida para ele poder estar vivo agora. Nada mais fazia sentido.

Demorou um pouco até que eu conseguisse erguer os olhos do rosto imóvel de Fred. Minha família estava reunida ao meu redor, todos com as faces ensopadas de lágrimas, tão perdidos quanto eu. E então eu vi Jorge. Vi seus olhos vermelhos de lágrimas no rosto contorcido de dor, tão idêntico ao do irmão que jazia morto em meu colo que me doeu por dentro. Ele me olhou com seus olhos perdidos e, sem saber o que fazer para consolar a sua dor, eu estendi meus braços para ele. Jorge me abraçou e, como se fosse um garotinho, caiu num pranto doloroso com a cabeça afundada no meu ombro. Com uma mão, eu afagava os cabelos do gêmeo vivo, enquanto com a outra, eu acariciava a face do gêmeo morto. A dor de Jorge foi um tônico para as minhas forças – de leoa ferida, eu passei a fênix renascida. Sabia que a dor por ter perdido meu amado Fred jamais me abandonaria, mas sabia também que a minha família precisava de mim. Dei um beijo na face molhada de Jorge, afaguei o rosto frio de Fred, enxuguei os olhos com as costas das mãos, me levantei e, com a voz ainda fraca, mas cheia de um fervor apaixonado, disse:

- A batalha vai recomeçar em instantes, e nós vamos lutar. Vamos lutar por aquilo em que acreditamos, e por aqueles que amamos. Porque é isso que nós, os Weasley, fazemos. Porque é isso que Fred faria. E porque eu não posso perder mais nenhum de vocês.

E assim foi. Nós lutamos até a exaustão total e, quando a batalha parecia perdida, vencemos. Outros pereceram, muitos foram feridos e, no dia seguinte, o que nos restava eram os escombros de uma Hogwarts quase destruída e dezenas de corpos de heróis para serem enterrados – entre eles, o do meu Fred.

Um a um, e com todas as honras que merecem os heróis, eles foram enterrados ao redor do lago, próximo ao túmulo de Dumbledore. O túmulo de Fred era de um mármore acastanhado, cuja cor lembrava a dos seus olhos. Depois que todos foram devidamente sepultados, a multidão que havia se reunido nos jardins de Hogwarts começou a se dispersar, ocupados em iniciar a reconstrução da escola. Alguns, entretanto, permaneceram ao lado dos túmulos de seus entes queridos para se despedirem mais uma vez. Ao lado da sepultura de Fred, Jorge estava em pé, encarando fixamente a lápide.

Me aproximei devagar de meu filho. Seus olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos, e as faces inchadas de lágrimas. Eu sabia que ele não havia dormido, comido ou dito nada desde que o irmão falecera, e sabia que a dor que ele estava sentindo era tão grande quanto a minha. Coloquei-me ao seu lado e segurei sua mão fria. Ele apertou a minha em resposta, mas só alguns minutos depois falou:

- Sinto muito, mãe. É minha culpa. Eu devia ter estado ao lado dele, eu devia ter cuidado dele, eu devia...

- Shhh. Não é sua culpa, Jorge. As coisas foram como tinham que ser.

- Eu preferia ter morrido no lugar dele, mãe. Juro. Ele era um cara melhor do que eu.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes. Jorge deixou as lágrimas de tristeza escorrerem por seu rosto sem se preocupar com o que os outros pudessem pensar.

- O que eu vou fazer sem ele, mãe? Fred não era apenas meu irmão. Ele era um pedaço de mim. Como eu viver sem um pedaço de mim? Quer dizer, tudo bem que eu já perdi uma orelha, mas é diferente...

Eu não pude evitar esboçar um sorriso: típico dos meus gêmeos, fazer piada num momento desses. Suspirando, eu o abracei e disse:

- Você vai continuar vivendo, querido. É isso o que você vai fazer. Fred era um pedaço de você, mas esse pedaço não morreu, Jorge. Esse pedaço ainda existe, e está dentro de você. Enquanto você estiver aqui, enquanto estiver vivendo sua vida, enquanto contar uma piada ou inventar mais uma Gemialidade, seu irmão vai continuar vivo, através de você.

Jorge deu um pequeno soluço, e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e nós ficamos ali, encarando o mármore acastanhado enquanto o sol se punha por trás das nuvens rosadas que tomavam o céu. Ambos sabíamos que Fred sempre estaria conosco em nossos corações.

* * *

**N/A: **queridos, finalmente esse capítulo saiu! Estou desde dezembro/09 tentando completá-lo, mas nada do que eu escrevia parecia fazer o menor sentido :( Foi muito doloroso escrever esse final, chorei com ele. Espero do fundo do coração que vocês gostem.

Ah! Gostaria de agradecer imensamento aos reviews dos queridos **Shii-sensei**, **Sophie Malfoy**, **Viicky. hum. Longbottom**, **BelinhaZpears** e **'iara.b. **É sempre um prazer quando alguém gosta do que eu escrevo ^^

Beijos atrasados,

Lily.


	6. Rony

**RONY**

Eu não hesito em dizer que os últimos anos da década de 1970 foram os piores anos de minha vida, e não tenho dúvidas ao afirmar que a maior parte da bruxandade viva naquela época concordaria comigo. O longo processo de ascensão e imposição do terror executado do Lorde das Trevas havia chegado ao pico. Em todos os lugares, os rumores de guerra, morte, sangue, dor, haviam deixado de ser rumores e se transformado na realidade da maioria dos bruxos de então. Arthur e eu havíamos nos juntado à Ordem da Fênix, uma organização secreta de resistência Àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, fundada por Alvo Dumbledore, onde todos aqueles que eram contra o regime de terror que o infame Lorde queria impor no mundo da magia se juntavam. Não éramos muitos, é verdade – a formação original contava com pouco mais de trinta bruxos, entre membros ativos e colaboradores, mas o número não importava; afinal, esses poucos trinta bruxos eram o mais próximo de elite mágica que eu conheci em toda a minha vida e, juntos, dávamos muito trabalho a Voldemort e às suas centenas de seguidores.

A decisão de me juntar à Ordem não foi fácil; afinal, eu acreditava que, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, minha missão no mundo era cuidar das cinco vidas que eu trouxera a ele da melhor forma possível. Por mais que me fosse doloroso ficar de fora da luta, eu não podia deixar de pensar que seria muito pior para Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge ter uma heroína morta do que uma covarde viva como mãe. Escondi-me com as crianças na casa de tia Muriel – que, apesar de um pouquinho louca, sempre foi forte nas épocas de tempestade, e não teve dúvidas ao acolher a mim e aos meus cinco filhos em sua mansão de mármore rosa quando foi necessário – enquanto meu marido, meus irmãos e meu pai resolveram que a atitude mais correta para um bruxo honrado era se alistar nas linhas de defesa da Ordem e lutar até a morte pelo ideal no qual acreditavam. A mulher Molly Weasley se sentia fraca e covarde ao passar seus dias num oásis de mármore enquanto seu mundo caía em ruínas, seus amigos morriam e seus entes mais queridos corriam perigo, mas a mãe Molly Weasley não podia estar mais satisfeita em outro lugar do que estava ali, com seus filhos sob suas vistas e disposta a dar a vida para evitar que qualquer coisa abalasse a inocente felicidade deles. Mas então eu descobri que estava grávida de Ron, e tudo mudou.

Fazia pouco mais de três semanas que estávamos na casa de tia Muriel quando descobri minha gravidez. Dessa vez, não houve enjôos, mal estares ou quaisquer sintomas que me fizessem desconfiar que eu estava grávida: apenas a certeza, na manhã de uma quarta-feira ensolarada de agosto de que havia uma nova vida sendo gerada dentro de mim. De início, me desesperei. Aquele era o pior momento possível para trazer uma nova vida ao mundo. Mas não demorou muito para que o desespero se transformasse numa placidez como jamais havia sentido antes, e que fez com que eu tivesse certeza da atitude que devia tomar: deixar meus filhos sob os cuidados de minha tia e partir para me juntar definitivamente à Ordem, como uma combatente ativa, e não apenas como uma simpatizante sem ações. Não contei a ninguém que estava grávida, pois sabia que se o fizesse ninguém concordaria que eu deixasse a segurança da mansão Weasley para apoiar uma causa que muitos acreditavam ser perdida. Poucos dias depois de me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, despedi-me dos pequenos com beijos e o coração apertado, e parti, junto com aquele filho que só eu sabia que existia, para lutar e dar tudo de mim para que ele nascesse e crescesse em um mundo sem guerra.

Minha chegada ao quartel-general da Ordem foi bem recebida. Poucos dias antes, havíamos perdido cinco membros em uma emboscada dos Comensais, e a chegada de uma nova combatente que – modéstia à parte – conseguiria não apenas dar conta de alguns Comensais, mas também fazer as melhores poções curativas que a Ordem poderia precisar deu um novo ânimo aos membros que ainda estavam na luta. Arthur não tentou me fazer mudar de idéia quando eu aparatei no meio de uma reunião: sua parte marido me conhecia bem demais para tentar me convencer a voltar para junto de nossos filhos, e sua parte combatente sabia que minhas habilidades mágicas eram necessárias naquele momento. Depois de um abraço, ele me apresentou aos membros que eu não conhecia, pediu a autorização de Dumbledore para que eu me alistasse à Ordem e me explicou da melhor maneira que pôde as ações que eles estavam colocando em prática e qual poderia ser minha utilidade nelas.

Pouco a pouco, eu fui me integrando à realidade do quartel-general, e passei a ser útil. Minhas poções e feitiços de cura eram eficientes contra a maior parte dos ferimentos que os membros da Ordem pudessem sofrer, e eu me transformei numa espécie de enfermeira-chefe da Ordem. Minha gravidez prosseguia aos poucos e sem preocupações. Eu conversava com meu filhinho enquanto preparava as minhas poções, tricotava seu enxoval enquanto os outros membros estavam fora e, nas noites em que passava sozinha no quartel-general, contava para ele todas as histórias que um dia minha mãe me havia contado enquanto acariciava meu ventre antes de dormir. Não me espantava notar que nenhum dos membros da Ordem, inclusive meu marido, houvesse sequer desconfiado que eu estava grávida; cada um de nós estava tão envolvido com suas próprias atividades que era difícil que alguém reparasse nas mudanças que iam acontecendo no corpo de uma mulher grávida. Eu tinha recém-entrado no oitavo mês de gestação quando descobri que minha gravidez não estava passando tão despercebida quanto eu imaginava. Jamais me passou pela cabeça que Dumbledore soubesse de minha gravidez até o dia em que ele me chamou ao seu escritório para me comunicar que meus dois irmãos, Gideon e Fabiano, haviam padecido numa luta com os Comensais. Ao ver meu estado de desespero ao receber essa notícia, ele se levantou de sua enorme cadeira de veludo vermelho e me envolveu em seus braços como se eu fosse novamente a sua aluna preferida, e não uma mulher casada, mãe de família.

- Molly, querida, eu sinto muito. Seus irmãos eram dois de nossos mais valorosos membros. Eles morreram lutando, e levaram junto com eles oito Comensais. – Dumbledore disse baixinho, com as mãos ao redor dos meus ombros. – Mas há uma coisa que você precisa saber, minha cara... A jovem Sibila Trelawney me procurou há alguns dias, e em um de seus delírios proféticos me informou que, bem, que a única pessoa capaz de acabar com Voldemort é um bebê, filho de pais membros da Ordem, que nascerá nesse ano. A profecia diz que o bebê nascerá um julho, mas profecias podem ser muito imprecisas, e dadas as suas condições, eu preciso saber se...

Eu arregalei os olhos e levei as mãos ao ventre enquanto sentia o sangue se esvair de minhas faces:

- O que? Professor, mas por que o senhor está me contando isso? Eu não estou...

- Ora, Molly. Eu sabia que você estava grávida no dia em que você chegou ao quartel-general, querida. Entendo que você não queira contar para os outros, e eu também não contarei. Mesmo assim, me sinto responsável. Você provou ser um membro de valor para a Ordem e tem o direito de ser informada dos riscos que corre, especialmente depois de perder duas pessoas que amava. Você deve estar consciente de tudo o que se passa, antes de decidir se está disposta a perder mais alguém, antes de decidir permanecer lutando ou não. A escolha é sua, querida Molly. – ele disse, com sua voz suave e seus olhos bondosos.

Eu sabia que Dumbledore estava certo. Não queria partir, mas a prerrogativa de que ficar pudesse fazer com que meu filho que sequer havia nascido tivesse um futuro negro congelava meu coração – afinal, o desejo de um futuro seguro e feliz para os meus filhos tinha sido minha principal razão para me juntar definitivamente à Ordem, mas se ficar nela fosse causar mal a qualquer um deles, eu preferia desistir. Naquela mesma noite, procurei Arhur e contei-lhe da minha já adiantava gravidez, fiz minhas malas e retornei para a segurança cálida da casa de tia Muriel.

Pouco menos de um mês depois, na tarde azulada e morna do dia 1 de março de 1980, Ronald Bilius Weasley nasceu. Era um rapazinho forte, com olhos azul claro e o cabelo tão vermelho quanto o de todos os seus irmãos. Fiquei imensamente feliz ao segurá-lo em meus braços: havíamos passado por tantas coisas juntos que eu me sentia conectada a ele como nunca me senti a nenhum dos meus outros recém-nascidos. Arthur compareceu alguns dias depois de seu nascimento para conhecer o filho. _"É um milagre, Molly"_, ele me disse com o peito estufado de orgulho paterno, enquanto o pequeno bebê em seus braços chupava seu dedo mindinho, _"que em meio a todo esse caos uma vida nova se inicie. É um milagre, e nos traz esperança para continuarmos a lutar pelo que acreditamos."_. Eu sorri e guardei em meu coração a preocupação com o fato de que aquele bebê tão pequeno pudesse carregar em seus ombros o peso do futuro da bruxandade.

Os meses que se passaram foram de desespero para os bruxos. Os Comensais estavam cada vez mais cruéis, matavam todo e qualquer bruxo que cruzasse seus caminhos com requintes de maldade, e o Lorde das Trevas parecia obcecado em destruir todos os bebês que encontrava pela frente. Ele chegou ao cúmulo de atacar uma maternidade trouxa, fazendo-a explodir em uma bola de fogo, levando consigo dezenas de vidas inocentes. Eu temia pelos meus filhos, pelo meu marido e pelos meus amigos. Permanecia enclausurada na casa de tia Muriel com os pequenos, atenta a qualquer anormalidade que pudesse acontecer, mas a vida dentro da mansão protegida por um Feitiço Fidelius cujo fiel era o próprio Dumbledore permanecia calma e plácida.

Ron era um garoto esperto e trapalhão: com menos de um ano, já sabia usar o peniquinho e destruir as louças chinesas da tia com o mesmo talento. Foi pouco depois de ele dizer suas primeiras palavras [_"mama"_, _"papa"_ e _"quebou"_] que a notícia da queda de Voldemort chegou até nós: aparentemente, o bebê da profecia de Sibila Trelawney era o pequeno Harry Potter, e o bruxo havia matado seus pais e tentado matar o bebê, mas algo virou-se contra ele e o destruiu. A alegria por saber que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado havia sido destruído juntou-se ao alívio por descobrir que o meu pequeno Ron não era o alvo da profecia, e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeita. Entretanto, não pude deixar de lamentar por James e Lily, bruxos corajosos e talentosos que eu havia conhecido durante meu tempo na Ordem, e muito mais pelo pequeno Harry, que havia perdido seus pais tão cedo e de maneira tão brutal. Mais do que um simples lamento, o que meu coração meu coração sentia pelo herdeiro dos Potter era uma profunda gratidão: o fato de ele ter sido O Escolhido aliviava, de certa forma, o peso que durante tantos meses eu havia temido que pudesse ser o fardo do meu bebê.

Depois disso, a vida voltou ao normal. Arthur, eu e nossos filhos nos mudamos para uma pequena propriedade que meu marido havia herdado quando do falecimento de seu pai, e resolvemos chamá-la de A Toca. Era um local adorável: a casa, apesar de pequena, era aconchegante, com jardins imensos, um lago, um pomar e até mesmo um pequeno campo campo de quadribol para a diversão dos pequenos. Ron, já com quase dois anos, não sossegou até que seu pai transfigurasse as paredes azuis de seu quarto num laranja berrante, que, ao longo dos anos, ele foi cobrindo com pôsteres e mais pôsteres de seu time de quadribol preferido, os Chudley Cannons. Eu e meu filho mais jovem éramos muito ligados: ele estava junto de mim em todos os lugares, tagarelando a respeito de cada uma de suas descobertas e se esquivando de toda e qualquer tarefa doméstica que eu designava para ele. Ele só deixava a minha companhia nos domingos à tarde, quando Arthur o levava para seu barracão de "ferramentas" [onde, obviamente, eu sabia que ele colecionava toda e qualquer geringonça trouxa que chegasse às suas mãos] e pai e filho passavam horas desvendando os segredos dos motores movidos a combustível e das lâmpadas que se acendiam com eletricidade.

O pequeno Ron era um aficcionado por quadribol: juntava todas as suas raras economias para comprar pôsteres de seus jogadores preferidos, acompanhava as ligas de quadribol dos vários países ao redor do mundo e obrigava os irmãos mais velhos a relatarem cada uma das partidas de quadribol que haviam acontecido em Hogwarts quando eles retornavam para casa no final do ano letivo. Até mesmo o desenvolvimento de suas habilidades mágicas esteve ligado ao esporte preferido dos bruxos: aos quatro anos, arrancou a cabeça de sete bonecas de Gina e sabe-se lá como conseguiu fazer com que cabeças e corpos flutuassem dois palmos acima do chão, imitando uma formação de ataque enquanto sua irmã menor, em prantos, tentava recuperar os brinquedos.

Uma coisa que sempre estranhei em Ron foi a natureza das relações que ele mantinha com seus irmãos. Todos os meus outros filhos mantinham entre si relações de amizade admiráveis, mesmo quando se levava em conta seus laços sanguíneos: Gui e Carlinhos eram inseparáveis tanto quando crianças e continuaram assim mesmo depois de se formarem em Hogwarts; Percy estava sempre preso à barra das vestes de seus irmãos mais velhos e considerava a opinião deles incontestável; Fred e Jorge eram tão próximos que agiam como um só; Gina, sendo a única menina, era mimada e superprotegida pelos irmãos, e sempre que precisava encontrava apoio na força de seus irmãos mais velhos. Era dolorosamente interessante observar que Ron era diferente. Apesar de admirar a inteligência de Gui e o sarcasmo dos gêmeos, de louvar o desempenho em quadribol de Carlinhos e a perseverança de Percy quando se tratava de estudar Transfiguração Avançada nas férias, de cuidar de Gina com carinho e protegê-la sempre que era necessário, ele nunca desenvolveu laços de amizade com os irmãos tão fortes quanto os que eles mantinham entre si. Gostava de brincar sozinho, não ficava atrás dos irmãos quando eles voltavam de Hogwarts para passar as férias em casa e, nas poucas vezes em que foi brincar na casa de algum amiguinho, voltou dizendo que não gostava de outras crianças e não iria mais à casa de ninguém. Muitas vezes, eu achei que isso talvez fosse culpa minha; acreditava que a proximidade que eu mantinha com meu filho mais novo talvez fizesse com que seus irmãos se afastassem dele, e o fato de eu mimá-lo velada, mas constentemente, dificultava sua integração com as outras crianças. Demorou anos para eu perceber que o melhor amigo de Ron não era nenhum de seus familiares simplesmente pelo fato de que o destino havia reservado esse posto para alguém que, embora não tivesse o mesmo sangue dos Weasley, acabaria se tornando tão irmão de Ron e tão parte de nossa família quanto qualquer um dos filhos que nasceram de mim eram.

Talvez por ter sido durante anos um solitário entre tantos irmãos, talvez pela cumplicidade dos momentos que passamos juntos e sozinhos durante minha passagem pela Ordem da Fênix, a posição de filho mais mimado por mim sempre foi impreterivelmente de Ron. Mesmo Gina, duplamente protegida e privilegiada por suas posições de caçula e única menina da família, em momento algum teve as mesmas regalias que seu irmão teve durante toda a sua vida. Na hora de escolher o prato principal do almoço de domingo, eu sempre preferia fazer o de Ron. Quando dividia as tarefas domésticas na limpeza das férias de verão, as mais simples sempre eram para Ron. Apesar de nossas condições financeiras muitas vezes complicada, sempre fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para que ele tivesse sempre tudo o que queria. Talvez ele nunca tenha percebido isso. Talvez o fato de eu tantas vezes ter esquecido que ele prefere sanduíches de atum aos de carne enlatada fizessem-no pensar que eu o amei menos do que aos meus outros filhos. Talvez jamais tenha passado pela cabeça de Ron que ele sempre foi o filho mais querido ao meu coração, o mais próximo da minha alma. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

No ano de seu décimo primeiro aniversário, Ron estava em polvorosa. Ele nunca havia dado muita importância ao fato de que um dia iria para Hogwarts, mas depois de ter recebido a carta, revelou-se animado por finalmente ter chegado sua vez de partir para a escola, e não parava de falar sobre as partidas de quadribol que jogaria, as vassouras que pilotaria e os feitiços que aprenderia. A proximidade da data em que ele finalmente passaria a freqüentar a escola para a qual vira seus irmãos indo, ano após anos, durante toda a sua vida, causou uma transformação no menino que, apesar de profunda, apenas os olhos bem treinados de uma mãe amorosa conseguiam enxergar: de repente, o garoto que sempre gostara de brincar sozinho e nunca se dera ao trabalho de estabelecer laços muito profundos de amizade com ninguém parecia desesperado para ter um amigo. Ron não precisou confessar para que eu soubesse que, ao contrário de Percy, que temia não ser um bruxinho bom o suficiente quando fosse para Hogwarts, ou de Carlinhos, que não queria ficar sob a sombra do brilhantismo do irmão mais velho, o maior medo de Ron era continuar sendo tão solitário na escola quanto sempre havia sido fora dela. Nos meses que antecederam a sua primeira partida para o castelo, eu constantemente o flagrava treinando sozinho apresentações aos novos amigos que faria, inventando diálogos nos quais parecesse inteligente e interessante para os outros garotos, e mesmo ensaiando na frente do espelho poses que o fizessem parecer confiante e moderno. Eu queria conversar com ele, dizer-lhe que ele não precisava tentar parecer outra pessoa para impressionar os outros, que os amigos viriam naturalmente ao longo de sua vida, mas conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que era tímido demais para assumir seus medos para mim, e orgulhoso demais para que o fato de eu saber o que se passava com ele não o magoasse.

Quando o dia primeiro de setembro finalmente chegou, Ron estava animado como jamais havia estado antes. Corria de um lado para outro da casa em busca de objetos que havia esquecido de colocar no malão, prometia a uma chorosa Gina que lhe escreveria sempre que possível e tentava se esquivar das provocações dos irmãos mais velhos atirando-lhes almofadas, canetas e até mesmo seu rato, Perebas, depois de uma zombaria de Fred e Jorge sobre o fato de que talvez tivessem chamado Ron para treiná-lo na Escola de Abortos que o zelador Filch comandava. Quando chegamos a King's Cross, em meio a uma consufão de filhos gritando, corujas piando e trouxas observando, encontrei tempo para ajudar um garotinho magrelo, com cabelos negros e incríveis olhos verdes, a encontrar o caminho para a Plataforma 9 ¾. Os olhos de Ron brilharam quando ele viu a grande locomotiva vermelha que o levaria para Hogwarts, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para mim mesma, feliz por ver o contentamento e a curiosidade estampados nos olhos de meu filho mais novo. Quando o trem apitou pela última vez, anunciando sua partida, despedi-me de Ron e de meus outros filhos com beijos apressado, dado meio à força - meninos odeiam demonstrações públicas de afeto. A confusão era tanta que eu mal prestei atenção quando Fred e Jorge me contaram que o garoto que há pouco havíamos ajudado a chegar até a Plataforma 9 ¾ era o famoso Harry Potter, e que ele e Ron estavam na mesma cabine. Meu coração perdeu um compasso quando ouvi o nome do garoto, e, de repente, todo o temor que havia sentido pela vida de Ron e toda a gratidão que senti pelo pequeno Potter quando ele, ainda bebê, derrotou o Lorde das Trevas voltaram à minha memória num flash. O grande trem começou a se mover enquanto meu coração se enchia de dó e gratidão pela criança órfã, e, antes da locomotiva vermelha sumir na primeira curva da estrada, eu disse baixinho, observando-a se afastar, levando dentro de si seis de meus filhos e o grande pequeno herói do mundo bruxo: _"Até mais, filhos queridos. Até mais, Ron. Cuide de seu novo amigo. Ele salvou a sua vida antes mesmo de vocês nascerem."_.

* * *

**N/A:** SIM! EU AINDA ESTOU VIVA, E NÃO DESISTI DA FIC! Demorou, eu sei. Durante todos esses meses, eu me torturava por não conseguir escrever. Não CONSEGUIA ;_; Mas hoje, depois de algumas doses de anti-histamínico, finalmente saiu o capítulo sobre o Ron. Eu sei que esse capítulo está muito mais focado na Molly do que no próprio Ron, mas gente, a gente sabe tanto sobre ele, não sabia o que escrever a mais. Tentei enfatizar também como os destinos do Ron e do Harry estiveram conectados desde muito antes de eles se conhecerem.

Obrigada a todos vocês, leitores queridos, e beijos especiais para **Artemise3000**, **Marismylle**, **F. Coulomb**, **Sany Evans**, **Shii-sensei**, **BelinhaZpears**, **'iara.b**, **Viicky C.**, **Deusa Potter**, **Helena Black** e **Baloline**, que me deixaram reviews tão lindas no último capítulo :*

**N/A [2]: **eu fiz algumas mudanças no capítulo. Ontem, na pressa, acabei deixando passar algumas coisas que eu queria dizer, e achei que seria melhor colocá-las.

Beijos,

Lily.


	7. Gina

**GINA**

Devo ser honesta: eu não sei se Arthur e eu estávamos preparados para ter mais um bebê. É claro que, em meio a tantos garotos, sempre sonhamos em ter uma menina, mas quando se tem seis filhos para criar com um salário que, muitas vezes, mal dá para as despesas triviais da casa, encomendar uma garotinha apenas para satisfazer os caprichos paternais de um casal que adoraria ter em sua casa um quarto com papel de parede de florzinhas e, quem sabe, um pouco de meiguice e paz em meio ao mar de confusão que uma casa com seis meninos pode ser, não é uma prioridade. Por isso, foi com um pouco de receio que, depois de nove meses de uma gravidez tranqüila e das três horas de um trabalho de parto fácil, eu trouxe o pequeno embrulho vermelho e branco envolto em cueiros cor-de-rosa que era a minha Gina para casa.

Ela era uma criança linda; seu rostinho rechonchudo sempre tinha as bochechas coradas, e os cachos de um vermelho muito vivo combinavam perfeitamente com a pele branca como leite. A boquinha em forma de botão e os olhos castanhos amendoados, cor de chocolate, completavam a imagem adorável da minha bonequinha. Entretanto, ao contrário do que sua aparência pueril pudesse demonstrar, Gina sempre teve uma personalidade muito forte. Chorava a plenos pulmões quando ficava muito tempo sozinha no berço ou quando o sabor da papinha não a agradava, nunca deixava os lacinhos que eu adorava colocar em seus cabelos no lugar e desenvolveu, desde pequena, uma aversão a usar rosa que a fazia se recusar terminantemente a usar qualquer peça dessa cor.

Mesmo sendo muito geniosa, Gina sempre foi a mais carinhosa de todos os meus filhos, tanto comigo e Arthur quanto com seus irmãos. Quando ficou grande o suficiente para poder andar sozinha, ela seguia os garotos por toda a casa com seus passinhos incertos, sempre muito interessada em ajudar Carlinhos a cuidar de seus inúmeros animaizinhos de estimação, a rabiscar uma folha de pergaminho em branco ao lado de Percy enquanto ele aprendia a ler e escrever com seus livros trouxas, a gargalhar das brincadeiras que Jorge e Fred inventavam para divertir a pequena, a ajudar Rony a desgnomizar o jardim com suas mãozinhas gorduchas. Apesar de adorar seus irmãos, Gina nunca foi muito hábil em esconder o favoritismo que, desde o berço, tinha por Gui. Seu primeiro sorriso foi para ele; sua terceira palavra [depois de 'mama' e 'papa'] foi o nome do irmão; seus desenhos mais bonitos sempre eram dados de presente para ele. Eu sempre achei que os outros garotos ficavam enciumados por saberem que a única irmã preferia tão obviamente o garoto Weasley mais velho, mas a adoração que Carlinhos, Percy, Jorge, Fred e Rony também sentiam em relação a Gui fez com que eles compreendessem a preferência de sua irmãzinha, e jamais ficassem ressentidos com ela por isso.

Todos os anos, quando chegava a hora de os garotos começarem o ano letivo em Hogwarts, a alegria natural da minha única filha se transformava em tristeza. Ela tentava não deixar os irmãos mais velhos – especialmente Gui, para quem Gina sempre tentava parecer uma mocinha muito forte e madura – notarem que sua partida a abalava, mas logo que eles entravam no trem, ela se agarrava às minhas saias na plataforma 9 e ¾ e, com os lábios trêmulos e os grandes olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas, dizia que não via a hora de ser crescida o suficiente para também poder ir para a escola. Acredito que, apesar de sofrer muito com a distância dos irmãos, ela realmente não tenha se sentido verdadeiramente solitária até que chegou a vez de Rony também ir para Hogwarts – afinal, apesar de, ano após ano, a casa ir ficando cada vez mais vazia quando mais um dos garotos era chamado para começar sua educação em Hogwarts, ela nunca havia sequer ficado sozinha de verdade até aquele momento, mas não hesito em afirmar que aquela distância forçada dos irmãos acabou sendo muito boa para o relacionamento entre mãe e filha.

Minha única filha e eu sempre fomos muito unidas, e o primeiro ano de Rony em Hogwarts serviu para nos unir ainda mais. Apesar de nossas inúmeras brigas – nossas personalidades eram fortes demais, parecidas demais, para que nossa relação fosse muito tranqüila -, nós éramos boas companheiras. Todos os dias, eu tentava lhe ensinar um pouco do que havia aprendido com a minha própria mãe, e também o que aprendi sozinha depois que ela se foi. Gina sempre se mostrou uma aluna muito dedicada, embora nem sempre totalmente interessada no que eu queria mostrar. Eu lhe ensinei a ler, a escrever, a bordar, a costurar, a cozinhar. Ela nunca foi uma grande fã das artes domésticas, eu sabia disso, mas o tempo que passávamos juntas era tão importante e fortalecia tanto os laços entre nós que acho que ela não ousaria reclamar e acabar com aqueles momentos em que éramos apenas nós duas, mãe e filha, fazendo algo juntas, por mais entediada que estivesse.

O dia em que tive que me despedir da minha garotinha pela primeira vez foi um dos mais difíceis da minha vida. Apesar de saber desde o seu nascimento que o dia em que Gina partiria para Hogwarts chegaria, a dor que eu senti em meu peito ao vê-la acenando para mim da janela do trem me fez acreditar que eu não estava preparada para deixar minha única filha sozinha. Eu sabia que ela estava ansiosa para finalmente começar sua educação formal, fazer novos amigos e – embora ela jamais admitisse – ter a chance de dar uma boa espiada em Harry Potter todos os dias, mas isso não fazia com que eu estivesse feliz em ter Gina longe de mim. Durante seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, eu estava tão cega de saudades da minha filha, tão perdida nos sentimentos que a distância me proporcionava, que não notei que, com o passar dos meses, suas cartas foram se tornando cada vez mais lacônicas, cada vez mais raras. Era óbvio que algo estava errado com Gina, e eu jamais poderei me perdoar por não ter percebido isso a tempo de evitar tudo o que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta. Só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Harry, Rony e Hermione não tivessem ido atrás de minha garotinha naquele dia fatídico, meu coração perde um compasso.

Quando Gina voltou para casa, depois do episódio da Câmara, eu fui a única que notou que ela não era mais a mesma garota doce e delicada que havia partido para Hogwarts no ano anterior. Arthur e os garotos estavam felicíssimos em tê-la sã e salva novamente em casa, e não poupavam esforços na tentativa de mimá-la, alegrá-la, deixá-la confortável e satisfeita em nossa casa. Gina sorria para o pai e ria das gracinhas dos irmãos, mas, aparentemente, nenhum deles viu que o brilho da infância havia se apagado dos olhos castanhos de minha filha, dando lugar a um vazio atormentado que, com o tempo, foi se transformando no brilho dos olhos que somente aqueles que amam muito a vida possuem. A pequena Gina que eu conhecia estava desaparecendo, e dando espaço a uma jovem maravilhosa.

O amadurecimento de Gina era cada vez mais perceptível todas as vezes em que ela voltava para casa. Pouco a pouco, seu olhar foi se tornando mais determinado, suas maneiras mais decididas, e até mesmo os garotos da casa não demoraram muito a perceber que ela já não era mais uma menininha. Devo dizer que não foi uma completa surpresa para mim quando ela anunciou, no verão anterior ao seu quarto ano, que estava namorando Miguel Corner. É claro que Arthur quase morreu do coração quando ficou sabendo que sua filhinha estava andando por aí com um garoto, mas eu sabia que, apesar de seus 14 anos, Gina era muito mais madura do que muitas garotas mais velhas. Ela já havia visto muita coisa, já havia sofrido muito, e isso a fez se tornar adulta muito antes do que as outras meninas de sua idade.

Acredito que essa maturidade foi um pouco responsável pelo fato de os namoros de Gina serem um tanto quanto fugazes. Ela jamais aceitou ser subjulgada por rapaz algum; jamais aceitou ficar em segundo plano, ser apenas uma garota bonita e boba que escrevia poemas de amor e suspirava o nome do namoradinho por aí. Entretanto, não precisava ser sua mãe para saber que o grande motivo para todo esse desprendimento em relação aos rapazes com quem ela saía era um: Harry Potter. Apesar de negar veemente quando lhe perguntei, eu sabia, no fundo do meu coração, que ela ainda era apaixonada por ele.

Eu nunca havia visto minha filha mais feliz e exultante do que durante o tempo em que ela e o garoto-que-sobreviveu formaram um casal. Eu sentia em suas cartas uma leveza, uma alegria que não sentia nela desde que ela era uma criança. Finalmente, depois de anos de amor platônico, ela estava com o rapaz que era dono do seu coração. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, e, do mesmo jeito em que a vida surgiu nela quando os dois começaram a namorar, desapareceu quando eles terminaram. Naquelas férias escolares, Gina falava pouco, comia pouco, passava noites em claro. Eu notava suas olheiras profundas todas as manhãs, e as roupas ficando largas em seu corpo, mas sabia que ela jamais falaria comigo nem com ninguém sobre o que estava sentindo. E tudo isso só piorou quando a guerra começou.

Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione partiram em busca das Horcruxes, Gina se tornou um fantasma. Seus olhos estavam constantemente inchados de chorar, e ela passava horas sentada na varanda, fitando o horizonte, esperando ver seu namorado, seu irmão e sua melhor amiga surgindo. Retornando para casa em segurança. Vivos. Para ela. E a cada dia em que isso não acontecia, ela se afundava um pouco mais. Um dia, cansada de ver o sofrimento de minha garotinha, eu resolvi romper sua barreira de silêncio e falar o que estava pensando. Resolvi deixar de ser uma mãe condescendente e dizer o que ela precisava ouvir. Ela estava sentada na varanda, os joelhos junto ao peito, olhando fixamente o ponto que usávamos para aparatar. Seus olhos estavam inchados, e suas bochechas vermelhas indicavam que ela tinha chorado recentemente. Sem conseguir me segurar mais, eu disse:

- Gina, você não pode mais fazer isso. Nem você, nem com a sua família, nem com Harry. Você precisa ser forte, querida. Você tem que lutar.

Ela não disse nada. Simplesmente me encarou, com os olhos escuros vazios de expressão. Entretanto, alguma coisa dentro dela mudou naquele dia. Gina passou a comer melhor, tentava conversar conosco, e passou a estudar obsessivamente os seus livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Acho que ela estava decidida a se tornar a melhor bruxa que poderia ser. Estava decidida a lutar por todos nós.

Eu não estava segura de que aquilo era algo certo. Quando falei com ela, planejava simplesmente que ela voltasse a comer e a sorrir, não que se envolvesse diretamente na guerra. Eu não tinha certeza de que aquela jovem que um dia eu embalei era forte o suficiente para aquilo. Mas então Gina me surpreendeu. No dia do embarque para Hogwarts, na plataforma lúgubre e vazia onde apenas os bruxos puro-sangue tinham permissão para embarcar, ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de entrar no trem:

- Eu vou ser forte, mãe. Eu vou lutar. Eu vou ser forte por vocês, pelo papai, pelo Harry, mas, acima de tudo, por mim. Eu preciso ser forte. Tão forte quanto você.

Ela me deu um abraço duro, quase rígido, e seus olhos estavam secos quando ela me soltou e embarcou no trem, pronta para mostrar ao mundo que a menininha ruiva que havia nascido de mim numa bela manhã de agosto havia se tornado uma mulher determinada, corajosa e forte. Uma mulher que eu tinha orgulho de chamar de minha filha.

* * *

**N/A:** depois de um ano e meio, finalmente, o último capítulo de Os Garotos está online :) Eu já havia escrito 1001 versões desse capítulo, mas nenhuma me satisfazia. Ou eram muito longas, ou muito curtas, ou muito chatas. Mas acho que, finalmente, consegui dizer o que queria com esse capítulo.

Talvez - TALVEZ - eu ainda escreva um epílogo, um capítulo final, no qual a Molly falaria sobre o seu relacionamento com o Harry. Eu ainda não decidi se esse capítulo vai sair, e não posso prometer nada. O que vocês acham?

Agradeço imensamente o carinho de todos vocês, leitores, que acompanharam essa fic desde 2009 e me deixaram tão feliz com reviews, emails, críticas e sugestões para melhorar a história. Todo o meu amor para vocês, queridos :***

Beijos,

Lily.


End file.
